


Tomorrow, We Fight

by hometohogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Other, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hometohogwarts/pseuds/hometohogwarts
Summary: Drina Adalwulf was no stranger to pain. While other children grew up climbing trees, she grew up learning unforgivable curses. Her father Emmerich  had to train her for when The Dark Lord rose again, after all. Her only reprieve came in the form of her loving (if not a little grumpy) godfather, Severus Snape. If only she didn't have to share him with the insufferable Draco Malfoy, who's favourite pastime seemed to be reminding her that she wasn't quite pureblood enough.As Drina's first day at Hogwarts creeps closer, she thinks she knows what to expect. Her father has already had her fitted for Slytherin robes and all. However when a shock sorting shows Emmerich's true colours, Drina is left questioning every belief she thought she held dear. Not to mention the stresses of school life, her tense rivalry with Malfoy... oh, and the looming threat of war.A story of breaking generational curses, and all that goes with it......................THIS IS A NON-CANON COMPLIANT STORY THAT GOES OVER THE EVENTS OF THE POTTER BOOKS, BUT SET IN MODERN TIMES. ALL CHANGES ARE INTENTIONAL. TRUST THE PROCESS ;)ALSO THE WIZARDING WORLD AND ALL CHARACTERS (other than ocs) BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Harry Potter OC Fanfiction





	1. Part I: Every Monster Has A Past

**Author's Note:**

> A Prologue, in Four Parts 
> 
> As Voldemort and his band of newly formed death eaters begin slowly rising to power, Emmerich Adalwulf sees an opportunity. In between torturing small creatures and pretending to be in love with Carmen Beaumont, the end goal of world domination is just one murder away.
> 
> Meanwhile, for the first time in his miserable life, Severus Snape sees a chance at appreciation and acceptance. Perhaps finding a home amongst the death eaters (along with his newfound responsibility as godfather of two) will help him to forget all about Lily Evans. Until an unlikely encounter and an incomplete prophecy send his life spiralling down a track he could have never anticipated.

“Religion is a means of exploitation

employed by the strong against the weak;

religion is a cloak of ambition, injustice and vice”

\- Georges Bizet

_ August 1 1991 _

"For Salazar's sake, Emmerich, cut it out this instant!" An exasperated Odette demanded of her son, tearing her eyes away from the mirror where she was futilely messing with her already immaculate dark hair.

Emmerich barely glanced up at his mother from where he was lounging at the black oak dining table, his Hornbeam wand lazily pointed at the small Puffskein whom he had been tormenting for the past half hour.

"Pathetic creatures. Why any respectable wizard would want one as a _pet_ is beyond me." He drawled, dripping with pureblooded elegance.

He again levitated the squirming creature a few inches into the air before submerging it into the goblet full of water in front of him. Green eyes transfixed as the beast struggled for its life. Then, just as the thing was on the brink of death, he quickly flicked his wand upwards, yanking it out of the water as it emitted a high pitched squeal. He let out a low snort, as though attempting to imitate what he thought laughter should sound like.

"Emmerich!" Odette shouted, her high heels clicking against the marble floor as she marched over to her son, "I do not want to see such a thing, put the damned beast out of its misery."

Her red painted lips curled in disgust as the terrified Puffskein looked towards her, hoping to find some kind of reprieve from an unfamiliar face. Emmerich didn't even acknowledge her existence as he violently plunged the thing back into the goblet, water splashing out onto his mother.

"Disobedient _child_!" She shrieked and leapt back, "It has taken me the better part of the afternoon to perfect this makeup!"

Emmerich finally looked up at his mother. A tall, slim, serious-looking woman with long dark brown hair and near black eyes, framed by even darker lashes. He supposed that she could be beautiful, perhaps. If she didn't waste so much of her miserable existence painting her face with obscenely bright colours. Suddenly the goblet in front of him shattered, hit with a bright green light.

"Father." Emmerich acknowledged, not even blinking at the unforgivable curse fired mere inches from his face.

He glanced at the corpse of the Puffskein laying upon the table, unmoving in a mess of water and broken glass.

"I was getting to it." He said monotonously.

"You'd do well to spend your time more productively, boy. You're a man now, do you understand me? No longer a student at that cursed _school."_ Alaric hissed, "And you will not upset your mother under my roof." He moved to stand by his wife and called on their house-elf.

"W-what does master want Noopy to do with the Puffskein?" She stammered.

"Throw it in the fire for all I care, you moronic creature. What use could I have for a dead Puffskein?" Alaric glared at the cowering elf, "Go!"

Noopy snapped her fingers and disappeared, the mess leaving with her. Alaric quickly slammed an envelope onto the newly dry table.

"Your NEWT results."

"It's been opened." Emmerich pointed out.

"Of course I've opened it, stupid boy." He scoffed, "All outstanding, as expected."

Emmerich pulled the parchment from the torn envelope;

_"We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to advise that student Emmerich Adalwulf has achieved the following NEWT level results:_

_Alchemy: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History: O_

_Potions: O_

_Study of Ancient Runes: O_

_Transfiguration: O"_

"Wonderful, my son!" Odette moved to run her claw-like fingers through her son's thick hair, exactly the same colour and texture as her own.

Emmerich himself, however, seemed as though there was nothing he could have cared about less in that moment. He doubted that The Dark Lord would ask for his NEWT results, and that was where his future lay. There was growing speculation surrounding this mysterious being who called himself 'Lord Voldemort.' Certain members of the Black family and the Lestrange's claimed to have seen him. Bellatrix Black had returned to their seventh year at Hogwarts, drooling like some starry-eyed harlot. Convincing half of Slytherin House that he _was_ real, and that the ideal world where purity reigned supreme _would_ come to fruition. Emmerich's own father had taken away his best chance of a real education, a _Durmstrang_ education, and instead sent him to this Merlin-forsaken joke of a school, run by that old nutcase Albus Dumbledore- all on a whisper that The Dark Lord needed people on the inside. There was no denying that He already had power, and Emmerich wanted in.

"Not that it is difficult to achieve those results at that establishment," Alaric narrowed his green eyes, his sharp face an older, more worn copy of his son's, "Now, boy, your mother and I have important business to attend to this evening. Do something useful with your time for once, and _stay out of my belongings._ "

Emmerich nodded, watching his parents go as he mentally went over the charms he had taught himself years ago to breach the security of his father's office.

................................................

_ November 15 1995 _

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, and what a lucky birthday boy you are today." Bellatrix trilled, "Not many twenty-three year olds are given the opportunity to stand before The Dark Lord himself!"

Emmerich would be lying if he said he wasn't at all excited to finally meet Him. It was the first time in twenty-three years that he had felt something akin to emotion bubbling in his chest. He kept his gaze fixed directly ahead as the two of them approached The Black Family Estate, a deceptively derelict looking castle on the outskirts of Wimbourne. Bellatrix waved her wand in front of the heavy iron door and it swung open to reveal an interior as cold as the exterior had hinted, but far more regal than one could ever have anticipated.

"Come." Bellatrix ordered.

Emmerich gritted his teeth, resenting taking orders from her. He still couldn't understand why The Dark Lord had chosen _Bellatrix Black_ to be his second in command. He looked her up and down as they made their way across the cold stone floors. Perhaps because she was beautiful. With her hourglass figure and petite, dangerous face surrounded by curls of wild black hair. He had however hoped that The Dark Lord was foolish enough to concern himself with frivolous matters such as beauty.

They turned a final corner and found themselves outside yet another heavy iron door. Bellatrix looked back at him, a feral smile on her face lighting up her black eyes in a way that would send chills down the spine of a lesser man. He decided then that she was, in fact, beautiful. She knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Enter." Came a soft voice from inside.

Emmerich felt Him before he saw Him. It was as though they had just stepped into a dark cloud of unbridled power.

"Emmerich Adalwulf." The same soft voice said in a singsong tone.

"My Lord."

Emmerich, knowing what was expected of him in that moment, dropped onto one knee and looked up at Him for the first time. He looked as though someone had draped a blanket of skin over a skeleton, with a snake-like face as white as chalk and hypnotic blood-red eyes. So this was what power looked like.

"Rise."

So Emmerich stood, face to face with The Dark Lord after six long years. Six years of hearsay and rumours, of uncertainty and blind faith, of him and his family having their lives on hold based on sporadic tidbits of information fed to them by Bellatrix and those like her. Those who now called themselves Death Eaters. It was exhilarating. He never wanted to let this feeling go.

"Bellatrix has informed me that you care to join our cause?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord. I have been an admirer of your work since my youth. To finally stand before you is a great relief. I, like you, crave a world where purity reigns supreme and we can reclaim our rightful place." Emmerich passionately stated.

"And your family? Rodolphus and Rabastan tell me that there has been no word from their aunt..."

"I can assure you that my mother also shares this sentiment. As does my father. I can bring them here, My Lord. They would join your cause without a moments hesitation, that I swear to you."

The Dark Lord paused for a moment, staring into Emmerich's eyes. He felt an icy sensation run through his body and got the distinct impression that He could read his very thoughts.

"Very well." He said after a moment, "Take out your left arm."

The dark mark. Bellatrix had warned him about this. Said to burn with the fire of the cruciatus curse upon administration. Made to test the resilience of His people and show what they were willing to go through for Him. Emmerich cleared his mind and rolled up his sleeve carefully, resolving not to break. The Dark Lord took his arm in an ice cold grip before pressing his wand to the bare flesh of his inner forearm.

Emmerich felt it the moment the first whispered incantation left His lips. It was as though someone had lit fiendfyre inside his veins. However he held his head high, staring Him directly in the eyes, not even daring to blink. He noticed a mild look of surprise on His face. This gave him all the determination he needed to grit his teeth and force out a twisted smile. When it was finally over he looked down upon the mark, an elegant black snake twisting around a human skull. It was beautiful.

"You honour me beyond words, My Lord."

"You show great potential, Emmerich Adalwulf." The Dark Lord looked him up and down before seemingly floating out of the room.

There was a brief moments silence before Emmerich realised that he had been so transfixed on his initiation that he had failed to notice the other faces in the room.

"How'd you do it?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked in an accusatory tone, "Even Bella lost herself in the end."

"Well, dear cousin, unlike Miss Black I have some semblance of self control." Emmerich drawled, rolling his sleeve back down over the mark.

"Not Black anymore!" Bellatrix shouted, "Did no one tell you? Oh dear, oh dear. I'm a married woman now." She purred, stroking Rodolphus' unkempt hair as though he were her pet.

Emmerich looked between them and figured it was a logical match. Unfortunate for Bellatrix- but logical nonetheless.

"Oh yes, we're family now, _cousin_ " Bellatrix giggled manically, "Sorry you never got an invitation, we figured we'd have a more... intimate ceremony, know what I mean?"

"Bella, stop with the theatrics." A softer voice sighed from behind him, "I can't believe you've made us come watch this."

Emmerich found the source of the voice to be one Narcissa Black, her shining blonde hair and soft face a startling contrast to the primal wildness of her sister.

"Don't you start! Lucy cried for half the day when he got his mark!" Bellatrix mocked.

"I have asked you to refrain from calling me that." Lucius Malfoy said through gritted teeth, trying and failing to appear confident.

" _You_ have the mark?" Emmerich raised an eyebrow towards the boy, half hidden behind Narcissa.

"Let's just go." She said softly, gently taking hold of Lucius' hand.

"This is your home, Cissy, or have you forgotten? You're not a Malfoy- not yet anyway. You belong HERE!" Bellatrix demanded.

Narcissa simply rolled her eyes before marching over to the fireplace with Lucius and dropping a handful of floo powder at their feet.

" _Malfoy Manor!_ "

"I still cannot understand what The Dark Lord wants with them." Rodolphus shook his head, thin black hair sticking to his sweaty face.

"We mustn't question His motives, husband!" Bellatrix snapped, her face now only inches from his.

"Never, my dark angel." He reached up, cradling her face in his beefy hands.

Emmerich got the distinct impression that his cousin was far more invested in this marriage than Bellatrix was.

................................................

_ The Daily Prophet, July 1 2000 _

_ BREAKING NEWS: Minister for Magic Eugenia Jenkins ousted from office in shock vote. _

_Minister for Magic Eugenia Jenkins has officially been voted out of her position. In a shock unanimous vote taken yesterday evening, The Daily Prophet can report that an unprecedented 98% of Ministry personnel and 83% of the public found her to be an inadequate leader. This goes down in history the most unanimous decision since the ousting of Minister Lorcan McLaird in 1950._

_Ex-Minister Jenkins successfully led us through the pure-blood riots of the late 1980's, passing legislation to protect the rights of Squibs in our world for the first time in history. However is the looming threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his growing army simply too much to handle?_

_The rates of attacks and disappearances have been growing steadily over the past five years, coming to a head last weekend as a gang of His followers - who call themselves the Death Eaters - ambushed students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a trip to Hogsmeade. The only known casualty being a sixth year student, Marlene McKinnon. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had this to say in a statement;_

_"Miss McKinnon was a valued friend, daughter and student. She had her life ahead of her and it was an injustice that it was taken. In response, we are tightening our security measures. Students are no longer free to leave school grounds unless under the direct supervision of an adult and we have aurors stationed at every entrance and exit to the school. I want to reiterate that Hogwarts castle is currently the safest place for your children to be."_

_Despite this, many parents are now opting homeschool their children instead of allowing them to return to Hogwarts as the pureblood supremacy movement grows. It is also rumoured that there are Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts. Older students directly relaying information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the hopes of joining his cause when they graduate. When asked about this, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore vehemently denied the allegations._

_There is no denying that there is severe and growing unrest in The Wizarding World. The division between pureblood and muggleborn is greater than it has been since Grindelwald's time. The Daily Prophet wants to remind everyone to stay safe, stay alert, and report any suspected Death Eater activity directly to the auror department._


	2. Part II: Collecting Carmen

“L'amour est enfant de bohème,

il n'a jamais connu de loi.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime;

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi.”

\- Georges Bizet (Carmen, Act I, No. 5: Habanera)

…

“Love is Bohemian child,

He never knew a law.

If you do not love me, I love you;

If I love you, beware.

_ May 20 2001 _

The cool evening air surrounded Emmerich and his fellow death eaters as they trailed down the dimly lit alleyway of a small town outside London. There was a large community of mudbloods in the area and they had hoped to find their newest victim. It had been over six years since he had first stood before The Dark Lord, six years since he had taken the dark mark and pledged allegiance to His cause. As The Dark Lord's power had grown during that time, so had his own. He had proven to be calculated, as the brains behind last years attack on Hogsmeade. He had proven to be ruthless, killing muggles and mudbloods at The Dark Lord's behest without even flinching. Most of all, he had proven loyal, and that loyalty had earned him a place right by His side. As his most trusted advisor and informant, much to the detest of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hear that?" Corban Yaxley stopped in his tracks and drew his wand.

Emmerich too could hear footsteps approaching, along with the carefree chatter of what sounded like two young women coming their way. He drew his wand and signalled his colleagues to draw back. As the women came into view, however, it became clear that there was no threat. Muggles.

"A gift for The Dark Lord, perhaps?" Bellatrix whispered.

Emmerich shook his head, his gaze transfixed on one of the women. She was tall, for a woman, almost his height. Her tight white dress showed off her athletic figure and long legs. His eyes moved up to her face. She was rather plain, with an unnervingly bright smile and kind eyes. Yes, she was plain, but he was inexplicably interested in her. As though something within those eyes was waiting to be unleashed. He stepped out into the path, blocking her way. The woman screamed, grabbing her friend's hand and leaping backwards.

"I have a gun!" She exclaimed, frantically rummaging through her bag.

Emmerich smiled and drew his wand, launching her bag into the street with one silent flick. Bellatrix and Yaxley appeared at his side, wands also drawn. The two women appeared frozen to the spot.

"What, never seen a witch before?" Bellatrix grinned, taking a step forward,

"Now now, Bella." Emmerich stopped her, giving the women his best rehearsed smile "No need to be afraid, ladies."

"W-what are y-y-you?" The pretty women's friend stammered,

"You deaf, girl? WITCH! I'm a WITCH!" Bellatrix shrieked, "Let's just kill 'em."

"No." Emmerich insisted, enjoying that fact that he no longer took orders from her.

He took one more step forward and the women again leaped back in fear. He still couldn't take his eyes off the tall one, her light hair glowing strawberry blonde under the streetlight. He needed to explore her, in private. Her friend, however, was of no value to him. He averted his gaze over to her, a markedly less attractive woman with mousy brown hair and no defining features.

"You." He addressed the blonde directly, "What is your name?"

He was met with silence as she shook her head. Perhaps a different approach, then.

"Listen to me, you saw what I just did, hmm? We are magic, this is no lie." He used his wand to conjure a flock of small birds, making them fly around her head before disappearing into the night, "We have crossed paths for a reason. You too are curious about the magical arts, am I correct?"

He stared into her hazel eyes, taking advantage of the legilimency skills he had taught himself years ago.

"You are unsatisfied with your life, you crave more. What if I told you that we can give you that?" He again began to approach her, noticing that she no longer backed away, instead meeting his gaze with exhilaration and curiosity.

"Carmen, no. They're mad!" The brunette hissed,

"Ah, Carmen. Like the opera. Georges Bizet was a wizard too, did you know?" Emmerich grinned, realising his feigned charm was once again working "My name is Emmerich, these are my friends Bella and Corban. Please take no notice of Bella. It has been a... long night. Might I offer you an evening of magic?"

He couldn't say exactly what it was, but he had discovered over the years that his eyes seemed to have a certain hypnotic effect on the less wary. He thought that perhaps he shouldn't be doing this. Perhaps he should have just killed them and been done with it, but he had to have her. Just for one night. It wasn't the first time he had collected some over-trusting muggle idiot to satisfy his urges, only to dispose of them when the deed was done. He held out his hand, knowing he had won. Carmen slowly took hold of it, her warmth a stark contrast to his perpetual chill.

"Carmen!" The brunette whispered desperately,

"Bellatrix, why don't you escort Carmen's friend... home?"

A feral smile spread across Bellatrix' face, hearing the hidden meaning behind Emmerich's words. Her wand hand was twitching with anticipation as she approached the brunette. He often wondered if this was how she got off, torture and murder. Then again he supposed that if you were married to Rodolphus Lestrange, torture and murder was the more appealing option.

"After we've left, please, Bella." He turned to Carmen, feeling the excitement emanate in waves off her body, too entranced to take notice of her friend, "Carmen, we're going to apparate now. Hold on tightly to my arm and don't let go. This will feel a little odd."

The world lurched and twisted around them, Emmerich just catching a flash of green light and a muffled shriek before they were gone.

................................................

_ May 20 2002 _

Emmerich awoke to the sensation of his dark mark burning. He got out of bed quickly, disregarding the sigh of protest coming from the sleeping woman beside him.

"Emmerich..."

"Quiet. The Dark Lord has requested my presence."

The blonde woman sat up, her hazel eyes following him around the room as he got dressed. He began to approach her, pulling out his wand. It had been the same story for the past year since he met Carmen Beaumont. He would find her, he would collect her, he would bring her to his home, he would sleep with her, he would obliviate her, and the cycle would continue the next time he needed to satisfy his urges. There was no muggle quite like her. The thrill of hypnotising her and watching her fall for his feigned charm, of undressing her and running his hands over her warm body, seeing her react as though it were the first time, it never got old.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Emmerich froze.

"I know we just met yesterday, and I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like it's your baby. I haven't slept with anyone else this entire year. I don't know how..." Carmen trailed off.

That much was true. Emmerich did not like to share. He had used the imperius curse on her the first day they had met, to ensure that she would be his and his only for however long he wanted her.

"How can you be certain?"

"My period is three weeks late, I just feel like I am. A woman knows these things, you know." She shrugged, "I haven't taken a test yet though."

"Is there such a thing? Some muggle contraption to tell you with certainty?" Emmerich asked, unwilling to contemplate bringing this muggle into St. Mungo's to find out the traditional way.

"Of course!" She smiled with fondness, "Wizards don't have pregnancy tests? How do you-"

"No matter. Go get one."

.........

Emmerich was sitting on his leather couch impatiently, waiting for Carmen to come out of the bathroom with her muggle test. For the first time in his life he had ignored The Dark Lord's call. What would he do if the girl was carrying his child? He could kill them both, this seemed like the obvious option. He was clearly in too deep with this one and could easily find another muggle plaything. He could kill her and raise the child himself, lying to The Dark Lord about its maternity. He had always wanted an heir, a son. However he never saw himself doing the woman's work of raising a child.

There was also another option, one consistently pushing itself to the forefront of his mind. He could let this relationship continue, allow her to have his child and raise it as an... experiment. Emmerich had always suspected that getting rid of all the half-breeds alongside the mudbloods was an exceptional waste of magic. If he could prove to The Dark Lord that a half-breed child, if raised under the right circumstances, could be useful - that would open up a whole realm of possibilities. With pureblood supremacy ruling once and for all, the mudbloods and muggles reduced to slaves and playthings and a new generation of half-breeds underneath them implementing their rule? It would be a totally unprecedented world of power.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Carmen walk towards him, the result already clear on her tear-stained face. He stood up, forcing out what he thought was an authentic smile as he opened his arms.

"A child, wonderful!"

"Emmerich, I don't understand, We met _yesterday_. This isn't possible." Carmen whispered shakily,

"Shh, now. Miracles happen. I am magical, that now extends to you, this is our child. Trust me." Emmerich insisted, pulling her into his arms, "We will marry at once. With our child, we will be a family."

The most difficult part of this would be pretending to be in love with Carmen. He resolved that if it proved too much inconvenience, he could always still kill them at a later date.


	3. Part III: Green Eyes & Unknown Goodbyes

_“L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser_

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l’appelle_

_S'il lui convient de refuser”_

_\- Georges Bizet (Carmen, Act I, No. 5: Habanera)_

_…_

_“Love is a rebellious bird_

_That no one can tame,_

_And if you call for it, it’ll be quite in vain_

_For it’s in its nature to say no_

_ January 15 2003 _

"Carmen has been transported to St. Mungo's. They say she will have the baby today." Severus relayed to Emmerich.

Severus Snape was their newest initiate. A fresh graduate of Hogwarts, barely nineteen years old. However he appeared to carry the weight of the world on his hunched shoulders, his black eyes having seen the worst of life. This tumultuous past had left him malleable to fit into whichever mould The Dark Lord set for him. Emmerich had advised The Dark Lord to give him the mark immediately upon his graduation, and it had proven to be a wise decision. Severus was unwaveringly loyal, and exceptionally talented. He had never encountered such a skilled young potioneer, nor someone of his age able to modify and perform original, complex spells with seemingly minimal effort.

"Won't you go with her?"

Empathy. The one weakness Emmerich occasionally saw in Severus. He had observed him grow quite fond of his new wife over the past months. An unlikely friendship, but it kept Carmen away from him and it meant that any idiotic questions she had would first be filtered through Severus.

"There is no place for me there, I will meet the child when it is born. The Dark Lord has requested my presence this morning."

"Shall I go and assist, then? To ensure it all goes to plan." Severus asked, attempting to seem nonchalant,

"Yes, yes. Do as you please. Has she mentioned that she plans to name you Godfather? A decision I also stand behind." Emmerich added.

Severus' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, a display of surprise he quickly tried to mask.

"I would be honoured." He said, his monotonous voice drenched with emotion.

For all of his talents, this was one side of Severus that Emmerich could not understand.

"Very well. Go, then. Do tell me if it's a boy or a girl, whenever it's born." Emmerich said as he apparated out.

......

Severus briskly walked down the hall of St. Mungo's towards the maternity wing. He had immense respect for Emmerich, as The Dark Lord's second in command he would be a fool not to. However on occasion he struggled to understand him. How one would not want to bear witness to the birth of their first child, he did not know.

He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the slim, redhead in front of him. She glanced in his direction, green eyes meeting black. His gaze trailed down her body to notice her right hand protectively curled over her abdomen. He took a step back as the room spun around him, feeling as though he may be sick.

"-you ok? Sev?"

He blinked a few times and came back to reality, realising that he was now standing face to face with Lily Evans. His heart ached at the childhood nickname, still falling seamlessly from her lips.

"Yes, fine. I'd better head off." 

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, sending fire through his veins,

"What?" He hissed, ripping his arm out of her gentle grip,

"I was going to ask what you're doing here and how you've been. You know, casual conversation? That thing regular, polite members of society occasionally engage in." She crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips together in frustration.

He couldn't stand it, seeing her there in front of him as though she had any business showing him any civility. He had hoped that after graduation he would never see her again, that he could forget he had ever met her and find another woman to project his self-loathing onto. Then again, when was the universe ever kind to him? Now he had to know that she was _pregnant_. She would have James Potter's child, and he again would win everything that Severus could never even fight for.

"Fine. A friend is having a child, I'm here to attend to her." He replied through gritted teeth,

"That's kind of you." Lily frowned, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Mrs. Potter?" One of the nurses called, "You can come on in now, let's take a look at this baby, shall we?"

Severus clenched his teeth even tighter together, wondering how much pressure he would have to exert to shatter them all. He glared at Lily, surprised to find a rather sheepish look on her freckled face.

"Congratulations, Mrs. _Potter_." He spat venomously,

"Why do you have to be so _difficult_ to be nice to?" She sighed, "I wanted to invite you to the wedding, you know. But James..." She trailed off awkwardly,

"Poor Potter, concerned I'd have ruined his _special day_ was he? Nice to see he's showing just as much respect for your wishes as he always has."

"Oh think about it from his perspective! What would you have done if the roles were reversed? Would you welcome _him_ with open arms to _our_ wedding?"

Severus scowled at her. Her eyes seemed to widen as she realised what she had said, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. He was reminded of the bright-eyed little girl he had first befriended all those years ago.

"I only mean that we're not kids anymore, Sev! We all did silly things, I had hoped we could put it behind us. I'm certainly willing to try. Even James has changed! Oh, don't look at me like that. He has, truly."

"'Silly things' is a rather light way to speak of attempted murder, _Potter."_ Severus said cooly, bracing himself for the wrath of angry Lily.

To his confusion, she merely sighed, her eyebrows knotting together as she chewed on her lower lip. A distinct look of pity painting her delicate features. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sev-"

"I have to go."

Lily sighed again, transfiguring a sheet of parchment and a quill before scribbling something onto it and shoving it into his hand.

"It's a phone number. For a muggle device. Those red boxes on the side of the street, you know? Or you can buy one in a shop. I can't give out our Floo password, not to anyone, not now." She shuddered, "But if you ever ring me, ready to start over, I'll pick up the phone, Sev. Always."

Severus felt his entire body tremble at the sincerity in her voice. How could she not realise that this was worse? This hurt more than any amount of hexing, screaming or attempted murder ever could. He allowed himself one more look into her green eyes before practically running away. He didn't stop until he was in the delivery suite, outside Carmen's room. His nails dug into his palm where he tightly gripped Lily's note. He contemplated throwing it directly into the rubbish, stomping on it, settling it alight. However Severus had always revelled in a special kind of self-torture.

_Sev,_

_Anyone can change, even James, even you._

_CALL ME._

_\- Lily_

He read over the note twice, memorising the number scrawled underneath. He knew he would never use it. He couldn't. Had she known that at this very moment he in fact wore the dark mark, she would have killed him herself. People like Severus Snape didn't keep friends like Lily Evans - Lily _Potter_. It was simply not the natural order of things.

He took a final shaky breath, before opening the door to Carmen's room. It was surprisingly calm. There was only one maternity witch there, leaning over the bed and muttering an incantation. She looked up as the door clicked shut.

"Are you the father?" She asked harshly

"Um, no."

"Severus! He's a friend. My baby's godfather." He heard Carmen say.

She was propped up on the bed, reclining on some pillows and holding a small pink bundle. A girl. Emmerich would not be pleased.

"Seems I've come too late."

"Gosh lad, you couldn't have made it if you'd apparated right in here! The feisty wee bairn flew out in less than an hour!" The maternity witch exclaimed in a thick Scottish accent,

"She was born almost right after I got here." Carmen smiled down at the bundle, "Will Emmerich come?"

"Well, he has... work." Severus stuttered awkwardly,

The maternity witch tutted, but didn't comment.

"Well lass, you've done amazingly well. Especially for a muggle! I'll give you two a minute then. If baby's checks come back all clear, you should be free to leave by this evening love." She shot Carmen a wide, slightly sympathetic smile before shutting the door behind her.

Severus didn't move from where he was standing. He hadn't really been around children before, nor did he much like the idea of them. 

"Her name is Drina. Emmerich didn't seem to care much when we spoke about names. We'll give her his grandmother's name as a middle name though, Irmhild... gosh, it sounds way better when he says it in his sexy German accent." She laughed and looked down at her baby again, "She has his eyes. Will you come see her?"

Severus slowly approached the bed, feeling uneasy with the responsibility that came with being named godfather. He had grown to care for Carmen, considering her to be his only real friend, so he supposed it was the least he could do. There was also a small worry, an insidious monster telling him that this child would not be safe with a father like Emmerich. The man was an absolute genius. The most talented wizard he knew beside The Dark Lord himself, he even suspected that if he truly wanted to, Emmerich could bring on this new world order without The Dark Lord's rule. He figured it was a highly calculated move, keeping his own name out of the headlines when it came to the raids and kidnappings. Self preservation at its finest. Yes, Emmerich was a great wizard. Severus was proud to fight alongside him for the new world. However he would be a fool not to see that the man lacked any semblance of humanity.

"Here." Carmen thrust the pink bundle into Severus' unprepared arms.

He suddenly forgot how to hold anything, his arms feeling bony and awkward and wrong. He sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair beside the bed and looked down at the child. She was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the chaos she had just been born into. Her cherub-like face was topped with a surprising amount of bright, copper red hair. He half smiled, daring to touch the fiery locks with the tip of his finger. Her arms and legs flailed out in surprise at the touch, almond shaped eyes shooting open to stare confusedly up at Severus. He frowned down at her, the familiar contrast between brilliant green eyes and copper red hair making him uneasy. The universe truly was not kind to Severus Snape.

................................................

_ June 14 2003 _

"Severus, I'm scared." Carmen whispered out of nowhere.

The two of them were sat in her and Emmerich's house, drinking coffee as Drina slept. It had become a weekly ritual for them, and one that Carmen looked forward to every Saturday. It gave her a break from the perpetual solitude that had become her new normal.

"Why?"

"Emmerich took me out yesterday to meet Lucius and Narcissa's newborn son," She began, chewing on her bottom lip, "They... really love him. I mean, _Lucius_ really loves him. You could see it on his face. He loves that little boy, and he expresses it too. The whole time we were there, Emmerich didn't even look at Drina."

Severus froze, looking up at his friend's tired face and seeing everything begin to click together in her mind. He knew that this farce could not be kept up indefinitely. He had always known that eventually Carmen would begin to see too much, ask too many questions and realise that Emmerich's 'love' was no more than a sick game. He also knew that this meant certain death, for both Carmen and Drina. Emmerich had become invested in his halfblood experiment, but not invested enough to prioritise his daughter's life over The Dark Lord's plans.

The uneasy feeling in his stomach told Severus that he, in fact, was the one who had become overly invested. He clenched his teeth together in frustration, hating himself for this. Why did he have to latch onto every human being who showed him just a modicum of decency? Perhaps it was time for this unlikely friendship to end. He was just setting himself up for more pain, when the inevitable happened. After all, he wasn't the child's father, he owed these people nothing. He was merely keeping them out of the way so Emmerich could remain by The Dark Lord's side. He sighed quietly, wondering how many times he would have to tell himself these things before he began to believe them.

"Emmerich does love his daughter, he does love you," Severus lied, "He merely... respects your role, as the woman of the house."

Carmen's defiant eyebrow raise told him that this was not the track to proceed down.

"I simply mean, that there is a lot going on right now in our world. Things that you should not worry or know about. Emmerich is... distracted." He said carefully.

"I know that Emmerich works with Lucius though, and Lucius still makes time for his family. Did you know that the three of them have locked themselves away in that great mansion of theirs? Lucius said yesterday, time to bond." Carmen sighed in envy, "I mean, I'd get it if he was just as cold as Emmerich. I kind of assumed it was just a wizard thing, I don't know. But to see someone in _exactly_ the same position as him acting so differently?" She shook her head.

"You must understand that Lucius Malfoy has always lacked a certain... masculine energy, shall we say. He behaves how Narcissa wants him to behave. The majority of us, however, still hold traditional values when it comes to family. Particularly in our... line of work." Severus tried, just wanting this conversation to end

"If Emmerich is the pinnacle of masculinity in the wizarding world, I should have just married Lucius!" She scoffed, "I just don't buy it any more, none of it."

"He... loves you." Severus hated lying to his friend, "In his own way."

"Why do you have to be the one to tell me this, though? I don't remember a single time he's looked me on the eyes and told me he loves me." She admitted, releasing what had been pent up inside of her for so long, "I still don't even understand how Drina came to be. We met the night before I found out I was pregnant and when I found out I was already over a month along. Yet he was so happy to just accept her as his child. It doesn't make sense! _None_ of this makes sense anymore, Sev."

"Please don't call me that." Severus balled his hands into fists and stared down at them,

"What?" She sighed, "Whatever. I'm just starting to think I'd be better off leaving. I know I have family _somewhere,_ if I could just-"

"No!" He jerked his head up and stared at her with wide, desperate eyes, "You can not leave, because-"

_Because Emmerich had both your parents, your brother, and your best friend killed when he decided to keep you, then he erased your memories of them. Because if you dared speak against him he would murder you where you stood with just one flick of his wand. Because you are a prisoner in His world without even realising it._

"-because, as I said, there is a lot going on. We are on the brink of a great change in our world. It is not safe to be a muggle, out there. Not now. You _must_ stay here." He insisted.

Carmen dropped her head into her hands and they sat in a heavy silence.

"I've barely left this house in over a year. Most days I don't even know what month it is. I'm _so_ alone." Her voice broke, "I have no idea what I'm doing with Drina, because I have nothing to compare it to. I'm terrified she's sick or behind or just wrong in some way, because all she has is me and most of the time I can't even look after myself."

Severus barely dared to breathe. He felt her pain, he felt it deeply. He often looked at her and saw his own mother. A small, battered woman, forced into silence and solitude until it drove her mad enough to take her own life. He would not let Carmen suffer the same fate.

"You need more access, to the outside world."

"I'm losing myself. I'm losing my grip on reality. I need to see a face other than yours, Emmerich's or Drina's, no offence." She managed a weak grin,

"Please understand that Emmerich is merely trying to keep you safe, however I can understand that it has been... excessive. I will speak with him." Severus sighed, wondering how he always got himself into these situations.

Carmen nodded, not looking as though this news had raised her spirits.

"Is there going to be a war?" 

"Perhaps." He answered, "But you must understand that all we do - all Emmerich does - is to fight for a better world."

Carmen looked as though she wanted to say more, but at that moment they heard a small cry come from Drina's bedroom.

"There we go, conversation over I guess." She sighed,

"Perhaps I could also speak with Narcissa." He spoke before he thought, "I understand that she is in much the same position with Draco as you are with Drina. She would likely enjoy your company, along with getting a playmate for Draco."

Oh yes, wonderful idea Severus. He chastised himself, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. I'm sure _Narcissa Malfoy_ would just _love_ to spend her days socialising with a _muggle_. Idiot. Carmen's eyes lit up, further feeding his guilt.

"That would be wonderful! The kids will be growing up together anyway, won't they? When all this is over, I mean. Sharing a godfather has to mean something!" Carmen smiled for the first time all day,

"Yes, I'm still not certain how that came to be." Severus sighed,

"You are very young. Emmerich and I were always going to choose you, but I thought the Malfoy's would choose someone a little older, more in their circles." She shrugged,

"May I remind you that I am less than four years younger than you." Severus glared at her, "And I am very much in their circles, thank you very much."

"Sorry, sorry." She laughed, standing up to get Drina, "You're a good person, you know. I can't think of anyone I trust more."

Severus cringed, unable to stop his face from twisting into a grimace.

"Are you going to get that baby or what?" He snapped,

"God, you're so _difficult_ to be nice to!" She rolled her eyes before leaving him alone, feeling more uneasy than ever.


	4. Part IV: As The Sun Goes Down

“ _La chose, certes, nous étonne,_

_mais ça n'est pas le premier jour_

_où vous aurez su, ma mignonne,_

_faire marcher de front le devoir et l’amour”_

_\- Georges Bizet_ (Carmen, Act II, No. 14)

_…_

_“_ This is certainly astonishing,

but it is not the first time, my darling,

that you have been known

to make duty and love go hand in hand”

_January 15 2004_

Severus stuffed his hands into his pockets, briskly walking down the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade. He had just come from Drina’s first birthday celebration, and desperately needed a drink. He couldn’t understand the muggle frivolities. Stuffing the child into a hideous, pink dress and letting her tear into an obscenely large cake with her chubby hands while everyone stood around and laughed. He had felt absurdly out of place amongst all of Carmen’s new friends. Muggle friends she had met at libraries and baby groups, since Severus had convinced Emmerich to allow his wife an inch more freedom. That freedom though, as with everything from Emmerich, came with a price. Unfortunately the price was Severus’ sanity, having found himself playing babysitter to Carmen. Ensuring that she kept quiet about her private life and only went to approved locations. He scowled, once again wondering how it was always him in these situations.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t play an important part in The Dark Lord’s plan, quite the contrary. Over the past year Severus had worked his way up the Death Eaters ranks, his innovation, talent and loyalty earning him a spot alongside Emmerich, Lucius and Bellatrix on His most trusted council. For the first time in his life, he was important. The positive affirmation he received was like a drug. His work was seen, his voice was heard, he had finally found a place where he belonged. Furthermore, The Dark Lord strove to rid the world of muggles. Of disgusting, hateful men like his father. Men so envious of the superior magical gene that they try to beat it out of us. He had shared horrible stories of muggles rallying against our kind, fuelled with envy and fear, taking to the streets and burning us alive if given the chance. People like his father were undoubtedly the enemy, and they should be the ones to burn. His friendship with Carmen had certainly complicated that hardline stance. Then again, she was the only good one of them he had met. Every rule had an exception, after all.

He paused in front of The Hogs Head Inn, figuring it would be a less conspicuous option than The Three Broomsticks. He reached for the door handle, before stopping to notice an old man with a long silver beard sitting in front of the fire inside. Headmaster Dumbledore. He was sitting with Trelawney, a kooky girl who Severus had gone to school with. What could they possibly be talking about? Whatever it was, he was sure that The Dark Lord would want to know. He backed away from the door and snuck around the back of the building, perching near an open window, attempting to catch their conversation.

“It has been a pleasure to meet with you, Sybill. There is no doubt that you would make an interesting addition to Hogwarts staff!” He heard Dumbledore express.

Trelawney was applying for a _teaching_ position? Severus smirked, divination no doubt.

“Oh, no, thank _you_ Headmaster! I have seen myself at Hogwarts again! I’m so grateful you’re considering my application.” Trelawney replied, her voice drenched with admiration for the Headmaster,

“Of course. Well, if that will be all-”

Severus suddenly saw Trelawney grip the sides of the table with such force that the drinks standing on it spilled over. Dumbledore looked at her with an air of concern as she drew in a ragged breath.

“The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches! Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies! The Dark Lord will-”

Severus was so focused on not missing a single word of her outburst that he hadn’t noticed the back door opening.

“OI!”

He jumped and looked over to see a tall, bearded man standing at the back door, fuming with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Come to spy on my brother have you?” Aberforth Dumbledore spat out in disgust,

“Um, no. I mean, I took the wrong steps- I had meant to go, err, the other way.” Severus was still so shaken by what he had heard that he could barely string a sentence together,

“You’d best say that to his face then!” Aberforth stepped forward, making to grab ahold of Severus and drag him inside.

He quickly leapt back and apparated away before he could face the consequences of his eavesdropping. His body was buzzing with anticipation as he looked up at the heavy front door of The Black Family Estate. This was crucial information for The Dark Lord, and Severus would be the one to give it to him. The feeling of importance filled him to his very core as he stepped inside.

…………………………………………

_February 6 2004_

It had been nearly a month since Severus relayed Trelawney’s ramblings to The Dark Lord. He had been absolutely correct in his judgement, this was a _crucial_ piece of information. If there was someone out there with the power to defeat Him, they needed to find and destroy them. The Dark Lord had suspected the Longbottom’s, Alice and Frank, a pair of plain, idiot Gryffindors from Severus’ year at Hogwarts. Bellatrix had certainly enjoyed attempting to get information out of them.

He now sat beside her, awaiting The Dark Lord’s arrival and any new developments he brought. He floated into the room, Emmerich and Lucius by his side.

“The prophecy does not speak of the Longbottom boy.” He stated,

“Aww, all that torture for nothing” Bellatrix mocked, “Shame…”

“There is another family, with another boy, born merely one day after the Longbottom child. I know, with certainty, that the prophecy speaks of this boy.” He looked around the room, “Albus Dumbledore goes through great lengths to hide this child. The family is under the protection of The Order of the Phoenix. However, we have an advantage. There is a spy amongst them, one of us on the inside… _Wormtail!”_

A small, chubby boy scuttled out from behind the door, his blue eyes seeming tearful and filled with fear. Severus recognised him instantly. Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew locked eyes with him and Severus shot him his most intimidating scowl. What on _earth_ was he doing here?

“Tell them, Wormtail.”

“Ok. Ok, so, J-James and Lily - Potter, I mean. They had a kid, um, last July. Pretty cute too! Umm, anyway, when The Dark Lord told me about the prophecy - I knew it had to be them. Dumbledore knows _something_ is up after what happened with Alice and Frank, but… not the details.” Pettigrew managed to incoherently stutter out.

Severus felt all of the blood rush from his face. He clenched his fists so tightly he knew that he had drawn blood. Lily. The prophecy had been about Lily’s son.

“The Potter boy, he is the one, of this I am sure.” The Dark Lord said, “We will construct a plan of attack. We will overthrow them from the inside and we will kill them all. This victory will show the world who we truly are, and that they no longer have an option. They must simply join us, or die.”

 _We will kill them all._ He remembered the Longbottom’s, brought to death and back, left as empty shells of themselves due to Bellatrix’ games. _We will kill them all._ He thought of Lily. Kind, wonderful, vivacious Lily. She was the sun, and the world simply could not continue turning without her in it.

As the meeting drew to a close and everyone exited the room, he instead approached The Dark Lord, willing himself not to collapse under the weight of what he had set into motion.

“My Lord.”

“Ah, Severus. Truly wonderful work, bringing this information to light. You will not be forgotten for this.” The Dark Lord turned to face him, his unnervingly blank stare sending shivers down his spine.

For the first time, he felt nothing. No rush of adrenaline, no thrill from the praise, just fear.

“My Lord, I wish to ask something of you. The prophecy, it is simply about the boy. Nothing has been stated about… about the mother.” He started through clenched teeth, “I ask you to spare her.”

“You have proven to be a loyal servant. I will grant you this wish. The woman shall be spared, provided that she stays out of my way.”

Severus nodded, his heart still racing. It wasn’t enough. If he knew one thing about Lily it was that she was not one to simply stand down, especially now she had a child to protect.

“Thank you, My Lord.”

He turned to walk away, his legs feeling like they each weighed a ton.

“The Potters, huh. Didn’t you go to school with them?” He looked up to see Bellatrix, Lucius and Emmerich, clearly waiting for him.

“Yes, the mudblood girl and that idiot Potter. They started at Hogwarts the same year Narcissa left, same year as you.” Lucius scrunched up his nose in disgust,

He had to get out. He had to get away from these people. He had to find Lily.

“Indeed. I have to go.” He muttered, but Emmerich stopped him in his tracks,

“What did you speak to Him about?” He asked.

Severus felt the cold cloud of legilimency settle over his mind. He defiantly stared into Emmerich’s eyes, green like Lily’s but holding none of her warmth. He began applying his well practiced occlumency skills.

“That is between Him and I, Emmerich. Kindly remove yourself from my thoughts”

Emmerich paused for a moment before shrugging and stepping back, the cold cloud disappearing. Severus walked on, before he could be accosted with any more questions. He only knew of one person who could and would protect Lily. He apparated home and began shakily writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore.

……

_On the hill overlooking the black lake. One hour._

_\- Headmaster Dumbledore_

Severus had received the reply almost immediately, almost as if Dumbledore had been anticipating his letter. He now stood atop the great hill, shaking with fear as he paced back and forth, awaiting the Headmaster’s arrival. He heard the crack of apparition and there he was, the full moonlight revealing real anger in his old eyes. Anger that he had never before seen in the naturally calm man’s face. He took an instinctive step back and stumbled, dropping his wand in the unkempt grass.

“Please don’t kill me.” It came out as a desperate whisper,

“I have no intention of doing such a thing, Severus. What message does Voldemort have for me?”

“No message, I am here of my own accord. I come with a warning - a request - please!” His voice broke, he looked and felt utterly mad,

“What request could a Death Eater possibly make of me?”

“The… the prophecy. Trelawney…”

“Ah, yes.” Said Dumbledore, “Aberforth informed me of an eavesdropper. From his description I had assumed it was you. How much did you relay to Voldemort, then?”

“Everything!” Severus croaked out, shame colouring his voice, “Everything I heard. It is for that reason, he thinks it refers to Lily Evans.”

“Lily _Potter-”_ Dumbledore began, “-does not fit the description. The Prophecy refers to a boy born at the end of July-”

“You know what I mean! Her son. He thinks it refers to her son. He’s going to hunt them down, kill them all.”

“If she means that much to you, surely Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?” Dumbledore asked.

“I have, I have asked him-”

“You disgust me,” Dumbledore said with contempt, glaring down at Severus’s cowering form, “You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you get what you want?”

Severus shrank even further into himself.

“You speak of her as though she is a prize to be won, something to put in a box and keep up on your shelf. She is a human being, Severus. Had you ever considered that there was a reason why she chose James over-”

“Hide them all, then!” Severus exclaimed, before he could hear any more, “Keep her - them - safe. Please.”

“What will you give me in return?”

“In… return?” Severus stuttered, gaping at Dumbledore, “Anything.”

Dumbledore nodded, and Severus swore he saw a glimpse of triumph flicker through the old man’s eyes.

“Very well. After this night you will return to your life, as though nothing has changed. You will attend Death Eater meetings, you will keep your place by Voldemort’s side and continue to hold his trust. However you no longer work for Voldemort, you work for me.” Dumbledore said, again giving the distinct impression that this moment had been planned, “You will take up a teaching position at Hogwarts. You will tell Voldemort that you are doing this in order to get closer to me. You will use your time as my colleague to relay information to me and me only. This information, in my hands, will help keep Lily safe.”

“If The Dark Lord finds out, he will kill me.”

“Indeed he would.”

“Alright.” Severus nodded, after a brief pause, “For Lily.”

“Often times I can not understand you. The boy is of a similar age to your godchildren, how you can not also have empathy towards him-” He trailed off, curiosity now twinkling in his eyes.

Severus’ eyes widened in shock.

“How-”

“Not much goes on in our world without my knowledge, Severus. Surely you know that by now.” The headmaster winked, “You will start as potions professor on Monday, do you understand?”

Severus nodded in disbelief. Dumbledore shot him a triumphant grin and apparated away.

_November 1 2004_

“Severus, wake up.”

Severus awoke with a start, making a grab for his wand as he leapt out of bed.

“ _Headmaster?_ ” He exclaimed in confusion, lowering his wand, “Pardon me, sir, but how on _earth_ did you get in here?”

Living at Hogwarts again had to be one of the worst things about his new teaching position, after the students. All it did was bring back memories of a time that he wished he could forget.

“Any door at Hogwarts is an open door for me, Severus. Get dressed and meet me in my office.”

He frowned.

“What time is it?”

“Approximately 5:36 in the morning. Please, do hurry.”

He sighed and watched Dumbledore leave as quickly as he had come. He thought that this had better be something important, to be woken up at such an hour. He pulled off his sleep shirt and froze, staring down at his left arm. He rubbed his eyes and moved his arm around to ensure it wasn’t merely a trick of the light. The harsh black ink of his dark mark had faded overnight into a dull grey. A feeling of dread settled over him as he quickly put on his robes and rushed up to Dumbledore’s office.

The moment that the door shut behind him and he looked into the headmaster’s eyes, he knew.

“I thought that you ought to know, before it becomes public knowledge.” Dumbledore began.

He wanted to block his ears like a child and scream, so he didn’t have to hear the words that he knew were coming.

“James and Lily Potter are dead.”

And just like that, the sun had imploded. The world had stopped turning. The force of it took him off his feet as he dropped to his knees on the hard stone floor. He looked down at his hands, noticing droplets of water hitting his palms. Was he crying? He didn’t think that he was even still alive. He looked up to see Dumbledore, still standing as though it weren’t the apocalypse. His mouth was moving but all Severus could hear was a high pitched ringing, rising in pitch by the second until it was so deafening that he thought his head may split open. Dumbledore took a step forward and he leapt back up to his feet, his back slamming hard against the wall behind him. He was still alive. The world was still turning, but Lily was no longer in it. _And it was his fault._ He fumbled with the door handle and tore out of the room. The headmaster could have stopped him, but he didn’t. He sprinted down the stairs and out of the castle, not stopping until he was off Hogwarts grounds and able to apparate.

With the familiar crack of apparition, Severus found himself on the streets of some muggle town. Where exactly he was, he did now know. He didn’t think he could ever know anything again. The knowledge of Lily’s death filled up his entire being, there was no longer space for anything else. He continued on down the street until he found what he was looking for. Opening the door of the red phone box, he shakily reached into the pocket of his robes. He unfolded the scrunched up sheet of parchment that he had carried around with him for near two years.

_Sev,_

_Anyone can change, even James, even you._

_CALL ME._

_\- Lily_

He took in a ragged breath as he stuffed a coin into the slot beside the telephone and dialled the number scrawled underneath.

 _“Hello! You’ve reached Lily Evans- James, stop! You’ve reached Lily Potter! Sorry for not picking up_ _the phone! Please do leave a message and I might call you back, thank you!”_

Severus slammed down the telephone and picked it up again, inserting another coin.

 _“Hello! You’ve reached Lily Evans- James, stop! You’ve reached Lily Potter! Sorry for not picking up_ _the phone! Please do leave a message and I might call you back, thank you!”_

He put in one more coin, and another, and another, until he had no more of that stupid muggle currency left. He dropped the phone and let it hang there, sliding down the glass until he was sitting on the filthy floor, head in his hands. She had sounded so happy, so close, as though he could reach down the phone and hold her. Why couldn’t she just pick up? She had promised to pick up. Always, she had said. As they stood there in the maternity wing all those months ago, having a conversation that Severus had no idea would be their last.

_“I’ll pick up the phone, Sev. Always.”_

“Pick up the phone, then.” He whispered, “Pick up the phone.”

He looked up, realising again that he was crying. He grabbed ahold of the swinging telephone, glaring as though it were to blame.

“Pick up the phone.” He repeated, yanking the ugly black thing,

“Pick. Up. The. Phone.” He pulled harder and harder,

“Pick up the PHONE!” He exclaimed, tearing the telephone off of the cord in a fit of pure adrenaline.

For a split second he stared down at his pale fingers clenched around the black telephone. Then, he remembered that he was alive. Twisting his body around he slammed the phone against the glass as hard as he could. Again and again he struck the glass, not even noticing the cracks begin to appear. The phone slipped onto the ground as he balled his hands into fists and began pounding at the cracked glass, manically shaking his head, black hair sticking to his tear-stained face.

“PICK UP THE PHONE! PICK UP THE PHONE! PICK UP THE PHONE!”

His entire body was convulsing with grief as he screamed his throat raw. As the glass finally shattered around him he let out a primal shriek that echoed into the early morning, before disappearing and leaving him there. Alone on the dirty floor, surrounded by shards of glass, blood and regret. He allowed the tears to wash over him, his shoulders heaving with broken, heavy sobs. He knew he couldn’t bare to live in a world without Lily in it. The slowly rising sun already seemed darker than it had yesterday.

“Oi, you there!”

His head shot up and he spotted a pair of men in black uniforms dubiously approach him. Muggle aurors. He stared them down and apparated back to the outskirts of Hogwarts, stumbling, bleary-eyed towards the gates. Perhaps he would get arrested for performing magic in front of muggles. Azkaban now seemed like a fitting backdrop for his sorrow.

“Ah, welcome back Severus.” Albus Dumbledore greeted him at the gates, “Come, the students will soon wake.”

Severus struggled to keep up with the Headmaster as he near ran up the winding staircase all the way back to his office.

“You swore to me- you swore you would protect her!” Severus weakly croaked out as soon as the door shut behind them,

“She and James put their faith in the wrong person.” Dumbledore said, a sombre look on his face, “Rather like you, Severus. Weren’t you hoping that Voldemort would spare her?”

Severus collapsed in the chair opposite the Headmaster’s desk, dropping his head into his hands.

“The boy survives.” Dumbledore said, “Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes, in colour and shape.”

“Stop!” Bellowed Severus, “She’s dead. She’s gone… I should be- I wish I were dead.”

“And what use would that be to anyone?” Dumbledore said coldly, “If you truly loved Lily, then your way forward is clear.”

Severus slowly looked up, frowning as though it took a great deal of effort to comprehend the words being spoken to him.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly how she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily’s son.”

“He does not need protection!” Severus spat, “The Dark Lord is gone, is he not?”

“Yes, it would appear so. However you know as well as I do that he will return, and Harry Potter will be in great danger when he does.”

Harry. So that was his name. He paused, slowly regaining control of himself.

“Alright, very well. But never, never tell, Dumbledore. This must stay between us! I cannot bear anyone to know… especially _Potter’s_ son… swear it! I want your word!”

“My word, Severus, that I should never reveal the best of you?” Dumbledore sighed, curiously studying Severus’ anguished face, “If you insist.”

Severus nodded, staring at the wall.

“So, you will maintain your teaching position and continue to help me. I also have an offer for you to consider. Horace Slughorn wishes to retire, and we find ourselves in need of a head of house for Slytherin.”

“Is that an offer or an order?”

Dumbledore merely smiled.

“I am 20 years old. My seventh year students already do not take me seriously. I cannot-” He paused, noticing Dumbledore was still just smiling at him, “Fine, fine. I will take the position.”

“Wonderful, Severus. You had better get to your quarters and clean yourself up, perhaps a trip to Madame Pomfrey is in order? Your first class is in two hours.”

“I can not- she is gone! I can not go about my day as though nothing has happened. Do not ask that of me, please.” Severus begged,

“And what good will hiding away do? The Dark Lord is gone, but his followers are not. Had you considered what Emmerich or Bellatrix would do to you if they saw you like this?”

“They will certainly end up in Azkaban.”

“Ask yourself this, Severus, can you see Emmerich rotting away in Azkaban? No. I suspect that him and those like him will find a way to retain their freedom.” Dumbledore shrugged,

“And you cannot do anything to ensure that there aren’t any loopholes?” Severus exclaimed,

“I am not omnipotent, however much I try.” He grinned, “Your facade does not end just because Voldemort is gone. Emmerich and those like him must still believe that you are loyal to Him, so that when He does return, you will not be in danger.”

_And so that I can continue to do your dirty work._

“Besides, surely you would no longer be a welcome influence on Drina’s life, or Draco’s for that matter, if their parents realise where your loyalties truly lie. I know you care about them, Severus.”

He gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Wonderful. Now, go and get cleaned up. Madame Pomfrey will supply you with potions to get through the day.”

Dumbledore smiled at Severus as he exited the office, and he was again left with the uneasy feeling that in some small way, the Headmaster had planned this moment.


	5. BREAKING NEWS: Malfoy Family Walk Free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article

_The Daily Prophet, December 21 2004_

BREAKING NEWS: Malfoy Family Walk Free.

_As the final death eater trial drew to a tense close this_ mornin _g, The Daily Prophet can report that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been acquitted of all charges. Following in the footsteps of Emmerich Adalwulf, Mr. Malfoy claims to have been under the influence of the Imperius curse, stating that;_

_“When I came to my senses the morning after Hallowe’en, I was horrified. Ashamed to have allowed The Dark Lord into my mind. I am a family man, my wife and son are all I fight for now. I beg for mercy, and that The Wizengamot and jury can see the exceptional circumstances that have led me astray.”_

_As Mr. Malfoy’s wife and son watched sombrely from the crowd, the jury unanimously decided that his lawyer did provide sufficient evidence of mind control. Skeptics question the reliability of his lawyer, Mr. Aloysius Mallard, stating that this was the same man who once spoke on behalf of many Grindelwald supporters. Many also question why Mrs. Malfoy did not face the same scrutiny as her husband, berating her decision to bring her infant son into the courtroom as ‘an inappropriate grasp at sympathy.’ Mr. Mallard had this to say:_

_“Mrs. Malfoy is not marked, so there is no need for her to sit trial. She escaped this fate thanks to the outstanding bravery of her husband. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are victims, and I am pleased that this has come to light. Draco deserves both his parents out of Azkaban, and I know that they are beyond grateful to be free of The Dark Lord so they have an opportunity to give him the best of themselves.”_

_Regardless of any speculation, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy walk free, thenceforth concluding the stressful month and a half of back-to-back trials._

_While these trails did prove the innocence of those such as Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Adalwulf and Mr. Snape - the former having been spoken for by Albus Dumbledore himself - others did not receive the same mercy. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange (amongst others) received life sentences in Azkaban following a series of dramatic and highly publicised trials._

_We at The Daily Prophet now wish to extend our gratitude to Harry Potter, the boy who lived, as we take this time to remember the sacrifices his parents and those like them made for our world. We welcome a new era of peace as we usher in the holiday season, the first holiday season in many years that we can all take the time to truly enjoy._


	6. Childhood Innocence, I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part glimpse into the tumultuous childhoods of Drina Adalwulf and Draco Malfoy as they prepare for Hogwarts. 
> 
> TW: INCLUDES DESCRIPTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND DOMESTIC ABUSE.

_December 30 2007_

“Mama, are you a muggle?” Drina asked, staring curiously up at her mother as she tucked her into bed.

Carmen blinked down at her daughter, taken aback.

“I am, darling, yes.”

Drina seemed to frown, her little face taken over by a look of intense concentration.

“Am I a muggle?”

“No, you’re not. Papa is a wizard, so you have magic too.”

“But Draco said if you’re a muggle it means I can’t do magic properly either!” The little girl admitted, sounding fearful.

“Well, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about it. You are just as magical as he is, I promise.” She grinned reassuringly.

Drina again fell into silent thought.

“I’m sad that you’re a muggle.”

“Why?”

“Because Draco said-”

“Sweetheart, you need to stop listening to everything that Draco tells you, ok?” Carmen interrupted, “Besides, I have my own special kind of magic.”

“What is it?” She gasped,

Carmen leaned in until she could whisper in her daughter’s ear.

“Mama magic.”

She squealed with laughter as her mother ticked her sides, squirming under her bed covers.

“Ok, ok. Time to sleep now!”

Drina let one one more giggle before she curled up with a yawn, smiling as her mother smoothed down her strawberry blonde hair.

“I love your mama magic.” She muttered, green eyes drooping shut,

“And I love you. Goodnight, Drina.”

She gave her daughter a gentle kiss goodnight and shut the bedroom door behind her with a sigh.

………

“Emmerich?” Carmen knocked on her husband’s office door,

“What?” Came the sharp reply,

“Can I come in?”

She heard a sigh and the sound of footsteps before the door clicked open. There stood Emmerich, looking down at her with an air or irritation, as he always did when they had to interact.

“What?” He repeated,

“Drina asked me if I was a muggle, just now before bed. She seemed… scared.” She said, “Is she not too young to be worried about things like that?”

“She is precisely the correct age to begin questioning her blood status. What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I am, but that you’re a wizard so she’ll be magical too.”

“Good. I see no issue.” He shrugged,

“Apparently the Malfoy boy has been scaring her. Telling her that she won’t have magic because I don’t.” Carmen looked down, feeling the discomfort of her husband’s cold gaze upon her,

“Draco is a pureblood. He has every right to make this known.”

“Emmerich, they’re _four._ ” Carmen pleaded,

“She will be five next month, this marks her time to begin receiving an education. She shows curiosity, this is good. She will be a powerful witch.” He began, “I will recruit Severus to begin teaching her the basics of magic and our history, I have no such time and he is the next best thing.”

Carmen nodded, figuring that her daughter could only benefit from extra time spent with her godfather. He had quickly become more of a father figure to her than Emmerich ever was. After the war Severus had changed, become hardened and bitter. Pouring all of himself into loving his godchildren, and intentionally seeing only darkness in the rest of the world. To this day he refused to confide in Carmen with exactly what had transpired that fateful Hallowe’en night. All she knew was that the man who called himself The Dark Lord was dead, somehow beaten by a boy.

This should have come as a great relief. In the beginning, it did. She was elated. Ready to begin living a normal life with her family. However she quickly realised that although the war was over, Emmerich remained unchanged. The relief, warmth and love she had hoped for following his successful trial never came. He remained just as cold, just as distant. As the years went on, Carmen began resenting her life more and more. She often lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling and fantasising how her life could have been if she had never met him, never knew of the wizarding world, never had a child.

“The Malfoy boy too, it would do her well to spend more time with him. See how a real pureblood learns. She will also need a wand.” Emmerich said,

“What!?” Carmen gasped, “A wand- Emmerich, no. No! A five year old has no business carrying around one of those.”

“A c _hild’s_ wand, you fool. Programmed only to perform the most basic of charms.” Emmerich narrowed his eyes at her, “You will not speak out of turn again, do you understand me?”

She looked down at her feet and nodded, blushing furiously. How he treated her - it went against every instinct she had to allow it. Yet what choice did she have? He was dangerous. Lethal. And she had nothing.

“Very well.” He gave his wife a curt nod, and shut he door in her face.

_April 3 2011_

“You don’t have it in your blood! That’s why you’re bad at potions!” Draco laughed at Drina.

They were arguing again, following one of Severus’ lessons. Lessons they had been made to take together for over two years now.

“I bet when we go to Hogwarts, you won’t even be in Slytherin! I bet you’ll be in _Hufflepuff_!”

“Shut up! You’re just jealous that I know more spells than you!” Drina exclaimed, her frustration building,

“You do not!” Draco replied indignantly,

“Do so!”

“Do not!”

“Do so!”

“You _do not!_ ” Draco stomped his foot in anger, “You’re no better than a mudblood!”

Drina gasped, reaching for her wand.

“Get that out of my face, you won’t do anything with it anyway!” Draco mocked.

Drina narrowed her eyes, feeling what she called her angry monster take control of her body.

_“Volatilis Lutum!”_

The bat-bogey hex flew out of her mouth, and before she knew it Draco was running away from her. Screaming for his father as sticky green wings flew out of his nostrils. Drina couldn’t help but laugh, that would show him. However the joy was short lived.

“DRINA IRMHILD ADALWULF!”

She froze as she heard her father’s voice bellowing from inside the house. Perhaps if she stayed very still, he would simply forget that she even existed. No such luck.

“Drina, honestly.” Severus sighed as he approached her, “You know better.”

“It was the angry monster!”

“You need to come and apologise.”

“Don’t let papa hurt me, Sevy!” She blurted out.

Severus stopped in his tracks, looking at her with a pained expression.

“Just come.”

She scurried after him, heart racing as they stepped inside. Draco was sitting beside Lucius, crying as his father performed he counter-curse. She poked her tongue out at him as they walked past.

“I am ashamed at your recklessness today.” Emmerich said cooly, glaring down at his daughter.

His presence filled up her entire body with an ice cold sensation as she stood, half-hidden behind Severus.

“Severus, bring her to make amends with the Malfoy’s and go.”

“I can discipline her, I have nowhere else to be today. You surely have much work to do.” He gently squeezed Drina’s shoulder, showing her that he was there, he was trying.

“This is not your place. Go.”

“Perhaps I could get Carmen-”

“Severus, you have been given an order.” 

He sighed and took Drina’s hand, leading her back out to the Malfoy’s.

“Please don’t go.”

“Shh now. Apologise to Draco, you need to gain better control of that angry monster.” He squeezed her hand.

As they walked back where they had come from, she noticed that Draco’s face was back to normal. Sharp and pale and notably lacking bogey wings. She thought she liked the look of him better with the hex, less smug.

“Do you have something to say to Draco?” Severus prompted,

“He called me the M word!” She exclaimed,

“Is this true?”

“I was just describing you.” He shrugged with a cruel grin,

“You-”

“Drina!” Severus stopped her, turning to Lucius, “He had to pick this sort of language up somewhere, Lucius. Perhaps we need to take more care in the words we use.”

“Don’t you dare bring my parenting into question!” He hissed,

“I’m not saying sorry until he does.” Drina crossed her arms,

“I’m not saying _sorry,”_ Draco looked disgusted at the thought, “Father!”

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Lucius affirmed.

Severus sighed.

“They are children, children fight. Shall we reassure Emmerich that they have made peace and be done with this?”

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

“Lucius, you know what he is like.” He said through gritted teeth,

“Fine, fine.” He agreed, “Ensure this does not happen again.”

Draco smirked at Drina, mouthing the word _‘Mudblood’_ before they turned to go. She stuck her tongue out at him again for good measure and trailed after Severus.

“They have made peace, Lucius harbours no ill will towards you.” Severus told Emmerich,

"Very well. You may go now.”

“Are you certain? I could-”

“Severus, go.”

He sighed, desperately looking down at Drina. There was no discussion to be had. He nodded, running a reassuring hand through her hair as he walked out the door.

She was shaking with fear as her father approached her.

“Your lack of emotional control is shameful.” He said, before walking out of the room. 

He returned after a few seconds, holding Newt. Drina’s beloved pet cat that her mother had bought her for her fifth birthday.

“What are the three unforgivable curses?”

“Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra.” The eight year old whispered without hesitation,

“Good.” He put Newt onto the floor, “ _Imperio”_

The tortoiseshell cat stopped in its tracks, eyes glazing over.

“The Malfoy’s are our allies. I will not have you disrespect them, do you understand me?”

Drina nodded, wide-eyed with horror as her father pointed his wand at Newt.

“There are other channels for your emotions, that will not publicly shame our family.”

He lowered his wand for a moment, before turning it around in his hand and holding it out to his daughter. She looked up at him in confusion.

“Take it.” He enunciated slowly.

She grabbed ahold of the hornbeam wand. It was heavy and dark and felt entirely wrong in her small hands.

“Hold it up, properly.” He grabbed her by the shoulders, moving her until she stood with his wand directly pointed at her pet, “Now, tell me again, what are the three unforgivable curses?”

“Imperio, C-Crucio and, um, Avada- Avada Kedavra.”

Emmerich stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk tugging at his upper lip.

“Go on then.”

“I- I don’t know how.” She gasped, near tears, “Papa, I can’t do it.”

“If you have so many _emotions_ that you can no longer control them, we have a problem.” He stared at her, unblinking, “Go on.”

Drina looked at her pet at the end of her father’s wand, green eyes filling with tears. She furiously blinked, not daring to let them spill over. Her hand was shaking, her heart was racing, she wanted to run away.

“If I have to say it again, it will not be a pleasant ending for you.” Emmerich threatened.

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

“ _C-Crucio_ ” She whispered pathetically,

“Ah, but you have to mean it. Again.”

“Crucio!” Her voice broke,

“Seems it will be a long afternoon. Again.”

So, she did. Again and again she pointed the wand at her cat, shouting out the unforgivable word. Each repetition staining her tongue like black ink. The darkness feeding her angry monster. The most she could manage were a couple of dull red sparks, barely making Newt flinch.

“Enough.” Emmerich drawled after what seemed like an eternity.

He snatched his wand back, again pointing it at the cat.

“ _Finite Incantatem_ ”

Newt blinked, coming out from the daze of the Imperius curse. He gave an indignant meow before turning to run out of the room. Drina relaxed her shoulders, Newt was unharmed-

“ _Avada Kedavra.”_

-and fell dead to the floor. She stumbled back, clasping her hand over her mouth in shock. She knew better than to scream. Emmerich could not have looked more bored if he tried, it seemed second nature to him. Evil.

“You will not embarrass me in front of Lucius Malfoy again, do I make myself clear?”

She nodded and her father made to leave - nearly running into a frantic looking Carmen on his way out.

“I had thought you wouldn’t be home until later on.” He glared at his wife,

“Change of plans,” She said breathlessly, as though she had ran all the way here, “What is this?”

“Cats dead.” Emmerich shrugged, “I have work to do.”

No one dared move until they heard his office door click shut.

“Oh, Drina.” Carmen ran to her daughter, taking her into her arms, “I am so sorry, I’m sorry. Severus rang, I came as quickly as I could. I should never have left, I’ll never leave you alone with him again. I’m so sorry.”

“Can I cry?” The little girl croaked out,

“Darling, yes, of course.”

She clung to her mother, taking in the familiar scent of her floral perfume as the tears began to flow.

“We’ll bury your kitty, ok? We’ll have a proper funeral.”

“I don’t want a funeral, I want my cat!” Drina wailed,

“I know darling, I know.”

Carmen shut her eyes, filled with anger and resentment as she held her daughter close.


	7. Childhood Innocence, II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue heavy! Hope you enjoy it!   
> Next up, Drina and Draco go to Hogwarts....
> 
> TW: Descriptions of child and domestic abuse!

_September 2 2012_

“No, I can’t live like this anymore!” Carmen exclaimed, “He’s suffocating us! It’s not normal, the things he expects of Drina. She’s nine years old!”

“I know! Do you not think I know?” Severus pleaded, “However you can not say such things, you can not even think such things.”

“I want to leave!”

“ _He will kill you!”_ Severus shouted, “He will not hesitate. He will kill you where you stand. Drina will either suffer the same fate or watch her mother die and grow up to be exactly like him.”

Carmen slumped down onto the couch, head in her hands.

“You respect him.”

“He is a powerful wizard.” He stated, “It would be foolish of me not to.”

“How could you even say that? Drina-”

“Is the most important thing to me now, which is precisely why I must show him respect. I would no longer be a welcome influence in her life if he suspected that I question some of his… methods.” He sat down beside his friend, “Listen to me now, two years. We have two years until Drina will attend Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore is aware of our situation. She will be safe there.”

“I thought you and Emmerich hated Dumbledore.”

“It is… complicated.” He carefully began, “I do, however, find myself in the fortunate position of having gained his trust. Regardless of my personal feelings towards him, he is a good ally to have.

He clenched his teeth together, again feeling as though he had said too much. Where his true loyalties lay was still a well guarded secret.

“And me? Will I be trapped here forever?” She whispered,

“No action can be taken until Drina is out of Emmerich’s home. Once she is safe, we can discuss an… exit plan.”

“I wish I’d never had her.”

“Carmen, do not say such things.” Severus said gently, “It has not been an easy life for you, but the time will come when you are free.”

“No, I mean I truly wish it. Some days I lie in bed and think about leaving. Running away to some tropical island and just leaving her-”

“Stop.” He insisted, “You do not mean it.”

“I love her, I do, but that’s the problem. If she didn’t exist I could be free. In life or death, it doesn’t matter to me anymore.”

Severus, not for the first time, heard his own mother in Carmen’s words. It frightened him more than he cared to admit.

“Do not dwell on such thoughts.” He said roughly, “We can survive two years longer, trust me.”

“I do.” She sighed, “I do. I’d probably already be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“And you give me more credit than I deserve. Thank you Sev, for listening to yet another breakdown.” She smiled sadly,

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why? You’ve hated it forever, why?”

“It is… unbecoming. I detest nicknames!” Severus stuttered,

“Drina calls you Sevy.”

“She is a child!”

“She’s nine. It made sense when she was a toddler, but now?” She raised an eyebrow towards him,

“I just… don’t like it.”

“Why though?” She pushed for an answer,

“I am leaving now, goodnight Carmen.”

“Night Sevy!”

“I swear to Merlin-”

He looked back at her, noticing it was the first time in a long while she had truly smiled. He shook his head and sighed, wishing that he could remove some of his empathy and put it into Emmerich.

“Fine. Call me what you like. It was long ago now.” He muttered,

“What was long ago?” Carmen missed nothing,

“Goodnight.”

He shut the door behind him.

_July 7 2013_

“You can’t tell me off! I’ll tell my father!” Draco glared up at Carmen, arms crossed over his chest,

“Draco, this is my house. You won’t speak to Drina like that.” She said firmly,

“I can say whatever I want!”

“Shut up Malfoy!” Drina added, “My mum is right!”

“She’s a muggle!” He said, as though it were a dirty word, “And you may as well be one too!”

“I’m way better at magic than you!” She scoffed,

“No you’re not! I’m better at potions!”

“Both of you, stop. Now.” Carmen demanded, “Draco, you will not disrespect me in my home. If you’re going to speak like that, you can leave. Drina, do not add fuel to the fire.”

“He called me the M word again! He says it all the time!” Drina whined,

“Because it’s _accurate._ ”

“Draco, leave. Severus will take you back to your father and you can explain why you have been kicked out.” Carmen glared at the little boy,

“No.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, not hesitating for more than a second before grabbing hold of his arm. She marched out of the room, dragging Draco, screaming indignantly behind her.

“Get your hands off me! You can’t do that! Just wait until my father hears about this! You filthy muggle!”

Drina followed them all the way outside, smiling. This was brilliant! Draco managed to wriggle his way out of her grip, pale face red with embarrassment and rage.

“Go, now. You are no longer welcome here, unless you come with an apology.” Carmen said cooly.

Draco looked as though he was about to explode. He opened his mouth to have another royal tantrum, then they heard footsteps. Drina turned and her stomach dropped, it was her father. Draco’s face twisted into a triumphant grin.

“What is the meaning of this?” His eyes flicked between them all,

“Your wife _assaulted_ me!” Draco exclaimed,

“Shut up! She didn’t! You were being mean, as usual, and mama said he had to leave.” Drina explained,

“Enough. Carmen, explain.”

“Draco was being rude. I explained that we do not accept such language in our home, and he had the option to stop or leave. He chose neither so I escorted him out.”

“She _dragged_ me out!”

“Don’t be such a drama queen dear. I barely touched you.” Carmen rolled her eyes.

“You put your hands on this boy?” Emmerich asked,

“As I said, I escorted him out-”

“ _Crucio”_

The curse flew from his lips so quickly, no one had time to react. An animalistic shriek tore from Carmen’s throat as she fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Drina couldn’t stop her scream this time. She threw herself in front of her mother, the remnants of the curse ripping into her small body. Unable to stop the violent convulsions, her vision went black.

……

Her green eyes slowly blinked open, focusing on the terrified blue ones above her.

“You’re alive!” Draco Malfoy slumped back onto the grass, “I didn’t know he would do that, I would have never-”

“Wheres my mum?” Drina croaked out,

He pointed to where her mother lay, still unconscious.

“Mama!” She crawled over to her, “Is she alive?”

“I think so. Your father left as soon as you both fainted.”

Drina glared over at him.

“I _hate_ you!”

“I really didn’t think- I had no idea.” He stuttered,

“You don’t know what he’s like? You’re dumber than I thought.”

Draco was so shaken he didn’t even respond to the jabs. His face a translucent shade of pale she had never before seen, all traces of his usual smugness melted away.

“Sev is still here somewhere isn’t he?”

“Yes! He’ll still be in your father’s potions room. I’ll find him.” Draco scrambled up,

“Don’t let my dad see you.”

Draco nodded at Drina’s warning and sprinted off. She put a hand to her mother’s chest, finding reassurance in her steady heartbeat. Not even five minutes later she spotted Severus running towards them, faster than she had ever seen. He dropped to his knees by Carmens side, checking her pulse and murmuring an unknown incantation. He then turned to Drina, eyes wild with fear as he roughly pulled her into a tight embrace. It was a rare thing, for Severus to express himself so openly. Drina melted into it, clinging to the fabric of his robes as he held her together. Draco quickly appeared at their side, panting with the exertion of running so far. Severus pulled Drina away from him, keeping hold of her shoulders.

“What happened?”

“We were inside, mama was telling Draco to go away because he was being mean-” Drina began

“I didn’t listen!” Draco whined remorsefully,

“-then mama dragged him out, and papa came over here and did crucio on her for touching him.”

Severus paused, a thousand emotions flickering across his face.

“He used the cruciatus curse.” He said in disbelief,

“It hit her too!” Draco pointed at Drina, “But only at the end.”

“He used the cruciatus curse… on you?” Severus was now shaking with anger,

“It was meant for mama, but I jumped in front of her. I don’t know what happened next, I fainted.”

“Only for a minute! Mr. Adalwulf said something about idiots and disrespect and just left them both passed out here.” Draco finished the story.

Carmen gasped suddenly, sitting bolt up right.

“Drina!” She croaked, pulling her daughter into her arms.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked,

“Ok. I’m ok. And you?” She asked Drina,

“Fine.” She muttered, face still buried in her mother’s chest.

“Severus,” Carmen looked at him, desperation filling her eyes, “Something has to be done.”

He nodded, looking between his godchildren.

“You two, go. Carmen and I have much to discuss.”

“No! I don’t want to. I want to help.” Drina insisted,

“Darling, this is far beyond you. Please trust me.” Carmen gently stroked her daughter’s hair,

“Mother should be coming to get me soon. Do you want to maybe come over for a while?” Draco muttered, anxiously ripping out blades of grass, “She won’t care. I don’t care.”

“Why would I want to go anywhere with you?”

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, before slapping a hand over his mouth,

“Don’t blame yourself, you never should have witnessed that. _I’m_ sorry.” Carmen smiled at him, “Go, Drina. Wait with Draco in the entrance hall. Narcissa is kind, it’ll be ok. I promise it will be.”

Drina hugged her mother one last time before reluctantly following Draco back to the house.

“I actually am, you know.” Draco muttered as they sat in the entrance hall of Emmerich’s grand home,

“What?”

“Sorry.” He struggled to force the word out, “I can’t believe your father did that.”

“Welcome to my life!” She glared at him,

“Have you ever seen the cruciatus curse before, like that? It’s really different than I expected.”

“What did you expect? Rainbows shooting out of his wand?” She scoffed,

“Shut up! I’m trying to be _nice_!” He snapped,

“Well, stop. You suck at it.”

She noticed a light blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down. They spent the remainder of the time in silence.

……

“Headmaster, we cannot allow her to remain there!” Severus exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the desk.

Him and Carmen had come to the conclusion that if anyone could help them, it would be Albus Dumbledore. Severus had rushed there immediately.

“Does Emmerich know that you are here this evening?”

“I _work here._ It will be no shock to him.”

“Mmm. So, what do you propose we do?”

“I don’t know! Why else do you think I am here? I had hoped you could help me” Severus exclaimed,

“In little over a year Drina Adalwulf will live here. If we anger her father too much before then, she will not be given that opportunity.” Dumbledore shrugged, “I understand Emmerich has a… preference for Durmstrang?”

“Yes, but he himself attended this school. She will attend Hogwarts. He is desperate to have his heir on the inside.”

Dumbledore chuckled at that, popping a lemon sweet into his mouth.

“So, what is there to be done? Other than to wait.”

“He used the cruciatus curse. On his wife and daughter. Not only is that highly illegal - it is simply wrong!”

“And you have never used such a curse?” The headmaster quirked an eyebrow in his direction, “Or is it again only wrong when it affects somebody that _you_ care about?”

“I- please! She is a _child_!” Severus spluttered, “It has nothing to do with me!”

“Precisely. So, we eagerly await Drina Adalwulf’s enrolment at Hogwarts. Until then, you may continue to watch over her as you have always done so well.”

“So you propose we simply leave her there, at his mercy until next September.” He dropped down in the chair opposite Dumbledore’s desk,

“She has you, does she not?”

“I can not be there constantly.”

“Emmerich is an intelligent man. He will not leave any lasting physical damage, his reputation is too important to him.”

“Oh, thank you Headmaster. That _truly_ makes me feel better.” Severus said,

“Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, Severus. This discussion has come to an end, please.” He gestured towards the door.

Severus sighed and stood up, his shoulders heavy with the tremendous responsibility that once again fell upon them.


	8. First Year: Hatstall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long train ride, a shock sorting and a distracted Severus.
> 
> Our protagonists finally make it to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey little train, wait for me!  
> I was held in chains, but now I'm free  
> I'm hanging in there, don't you see?  
> In this process of elimination"  
> \- O Children (Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)

_August 30 2014_

Drina stared at the solid brick wall in front of her, clinging to the handle of her trunk in fear.

"So I really just... run into it?" 

"Do not embarrass me." Her father glared before smoothly walking through the wall in between platforms nine and ten, disappearing in front of her eyes.

"It's alright, I'm a bit nervous too." Carmen smiled, taking hold of her daughter's hand, "Lets do it together." 

Drina took one last look around Kings Cross Station before squeezing her eyes shut and running at the platform wall, hand in hand with her mother. The crash she was half expecting never came, and she opened her eyes in wonder. 

The platform was busy, bustling with hundreds of families. Students all around rushing to board the glorious red steam train in front of her labelled as 'The Hogwarts Express.' Owls flew overhead, cats and rats scurried around her feet, children and parents alike were sharing emotional goodbyes. The magic was palpable in the air, but it was unlike anything she had felt before. It was not the dark cloud one felt when entering Emmerich's home. It was something different, something exciting.

"Good" Emmerich's monotonous voice shook her out of her joy, "You made it."

He stood with the Malfoy's, and Drina was pleased to note that Draco looked just as nervous as she did. Half hidden behind his mother, clinging onto a large cage which held a grand eagle owl.

Emmerich bent over, directly addressing his daughter.

"Form alliances with only the purest among us, and you will go far." He nodded, "Remain close with Draco, the Malfoy's are our allies. Rumour has it that Harry Potter will attend Hogwarts this year, you would do well to observe him and see where his loyalties lie. He may be useful. You are the sole Adalwulf heir and you will not embarrass me. Do you understand?"

Drina nodded, wide-eyed and fearful. Her mother bent down next, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you. Don't let him ruin this." She whispered, "Severus will be your head of house and I am just a letter away, you're not alone."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be! Don't be." Carmen sighed, hugging her even closer,

"I love you mama,"

"I love you too, so much." She smiled at her daughter, "Well, go on then! Don't want to miss the train!"

Drina looked over to Draco, who was still wrapped up in a hug from his mother. She gently pulled away and gave him one final kiss on his white blond head.

"Go, Draco." She smiled reassuringly.

He nodded, and they stepped onto the train together. Waving goodbye to their parents one last time. Drina followed him down the narrow corridor until he stopped at a compartment containing two rather large, dull looking boys. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She knew them, somewhat. Their families respected her father and she had occasionally seen them around as she grew up. They were idiots. 

"Really?" She scoffed,

"Unless you want to sit by yourself!" He snapped, all traces of nervousness masked with his usual cruelty.

She rolled her eyes, following him into the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle jumped at the sound of the door opening, eyes widening as they spotted who had entered. They clearly hero-worshipped Draco at least. It was embarrassing to witness.

"Hey Malfoy! Adalwulf!" The shorter, more stout boy - Crabbe - exclaimed,

"Did you hear the news?" Goyle added as they sat down, curly brown hair bobbing on top of his large, square head, " _Harry Potter_ is on this train right now!"

"Yes, my father has been talking about it. Reckon it's true?" Draco lounged across the seat as though he owned the whole train,

"Well it's got to be! Our parents wouldn't be talking about him so much if it wasn't." Crabbe said.

Drina gazed out the window, zoning out the boys' conversation as the train slowly began to leave the station. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She was going to Hogwarts. She would be away from her father. Her heart leapt at the thought. What would life look like without Emmerich's dark shadow constantly looming over her? She still loved him, he was her father after all. However a small, fast growing part of her was beginning to quietly resent him. He had taught her everything she knew about the wizarding world - but at what cost? 

As the city disappeared and gave way to the lush Scottish countryside, she knew that they were getting closer. Their compartment door opened, pulling her out of her thoughts. She glanced over and saw a short girl with black, pin straight hair. Looking over them with that familiar air of pureblooded disgust.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked,

"With Zabini, Bullstrode and Nott down the hall. I was expecting you to find us!" She snapped, "We're almost there now anyway, never mind. Did you hear that Harry Potter is here somewhere? Have you seen him?"

"No, but we'd better get to him before someone else does. My father said he would be a good friend to have." He stood up resolutely,

"Yes, did you hear he lives with _muggles_?" The black haired girl whispered, sitting down in Draco's seat, "How terrible."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He exclaimed towards Crabbe and Goyle.

The boys leapt up, scurrying to Draco's side.

"You coming?" He asked Drina,

"No." She scoffed.

He shrugged, walking out with his bodyguards.

"Are you Drina Adalwulf?" The black haired girl asked,

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Your father is a great man, mine always says that. We met once a few years ago, remember? The Malfoy's Yule party?"

"Oh! Pansy. Parkinson. Yeah." She shuddered, remembering the awkward evening at Malfoy Manor,

"You excited then? I know we'll all be in Slytherin. I've been taking lessons with my grandfather and father since I was little, I'm already really good at magic. I love astronomy the most though, and history isn't too bad."

"Yeah. Draco and I did our lessons with Sev, um, Snape. He's a professor at Hogwarts."

Pansy's eyebrows shot up.

"Severus Snape? He's a great wizard! My father always says that. Imagine if he taught us this year!" She sighed in wonder, "My parents told me that the Slytherin common room is the best one. I can't wait to see it. Your mother was a Slytherin too, right?"

Of course. The only ones who knew of her mother's blood status were Severus and the Malfoy's. It seemed that her father's secrets would follow her even to Hogwarts.

"Um, y-yep."

"Cool." She nodded in approval.

Drina sat back, half zoning out as Pansy bragged on about her perfect pureblood life. She imaged that her and Draco would be great friends.

"-Adalwulf! HELLO!"

"Huh?" Drina jumped,

"Merlin, do you even pay attention?" Pansy snapped, "Come on, we're here."

She scrambled up, following her out of the train. Her nerves set in once again. The warm air hit her as she stepped out onto the station platform. It was as busy and chaotic as it had been at Kings Cross, only now she didn't have her parents to guide her.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" She heard a loud voice bellow.

The source of the voice was a giant. Well, he looked like a giant. He must have been at least eight feet tall and his face was obscured with thick, matted brown hair and an equally wild beard. By the shocked faces around her, she figured that she wasn't the only one who had never before seen a man like that. The large group of eleven year olds rushed to follow him until they reached the edge of a lake.

"Right then, five or six of yous to a boat, then when ya get to the other side yer head boy and girl will take ya up to the great hall to be sorted! Good luck, go on then!"

Drina climbed into one of the rickety boats after Pansy.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as Draco and his bodyguards climbed into the boat, "Why do you look like that?"

"Looks like someone's been rejected." Drina laughed, taking in his pinched face and flushed cheeks,

"Shut up!" He shouted, face turning an even deeper shade of red,

"Really? So you met him then, you met Harry Potter? What's he like?" Pansy asked,

"He's an idiot! He's as good as the filthy muggles who raised him. He's a waste of time! He'll probably be in Gryffindor."

"Whatever." Pansy shrugged, "Wow, look!"

Drina couldn't help but to gasp. There it was, Hogwarts. It was stunning. She couldn't understand how it didn't topple over, so precariously built amongst the cliffs. It must have been twenty times the size of her family's mansion - maybe more - and it stretched all the way up into the clouds.

"Wow," She whispered, "I wonder what the view from the top is like, I bet you can see everything!"

"Not that you'll ever know, Slytherin's common room is underground." Draco grumbled, still too embarrassed to enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime moment.

The journey was short. Before she knew it she was stepping into a shoddy boathouse and being greeted by Lana Dupont and Octavius Price, two Gryffindor students who introduced themselves as head girl and boy.

"Just follow us up the stairs, professor McGonagall will greet you there and bring you into the great hall for your sorting." Lana said, "Don't be too nervous, everyone has to go through it."

"It's a bit of a hike, you'd think after eight-hundred years or however long they'd have come up with a better system - but here we are. Traipsing up these endless stairs, once again!"

"Shut it Price!" Lana sighed, "Don't mind him, just follow me."

It turned out that Octavius Price was right. By the time they reached the top of the cliff all of the first years were panting. However they were then led into an entrance hall so grand that Drina almost forgot about the exhaustion. The ceilings were so tall that you could have stood five giants on top of each other before you neared the top. All around them were various paintings and portraits, all greeting them with friendly smiles. The walls seemed to vibrate with magic, as though the castle herself was alive. 

Immediately upon their arrival, they were greeted by a stern looking old witch, glaring over the top of her spectacles to take in the crowd. Her thick black hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head, pulling her skin tight. Regal green robes and dark eyes giving the impression that this was not a woman to mess with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress." She began in a thick Scottish accent, "When you pass through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once you have been sorted, your prefects will escort you to your dormitories to get changed into your uniforms and familiarise yourselves with the castle. It would do you well to pay close attention to what they show you. Tardiness will not be excused for those who do not put in the effort to learn the castle layout. Once dressed and settled, you will return here at 6pm sharp for our annual welcome feast. Understood?"

Drina nodded along with the other first years, not feeling as though they had much of a say in the matter. With a sharp nod, McGonagall pushed open the doors and they entered the great hall. The room itself must have been half the size of her home, with four long tables stretching from one end of the room to the other. The only people seated at them were the school prefects, making the room look eerily empty. She looked up and saw the afternoon sky above her, as clear as it had been outside. Although floating just below were hundreds of candles. When the sun went down it must look glorious!

"It's not real, you know. It's charmed to look like that. I read it in Hogwarts, A History." She overheard a short girl with bushy hair explain to her friend.

At the front of the room were long tables where the professors sat. Her eyes found Sev and she tried to smile at him, but he was staring right past her, an unreadable expression on his face. She looked behind her and saw a skinny boy with messy black hair and round glasses staring right back at him.

"Welcome, welcome!" A tall wizard with a long silver beard and kind eyes stepped forward, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am your headmaster."

So this was the famous Albus Dumbledore! He didn't look anywhere near as intimidating she had expected.

"I hope your journey here today has been pleasant. Shortly we will begin the sorting ceremony. As professor McGonagall has explained to you, there are four houses here at Hogwarts. I will now hand the podium over to our four heads of house to give a brief introduction of the values they hold dear, the same values which you will be expected to uphold should you be sorted into their house. Professor McGonagall, why don't you begin."

McGonagall stepped forward and introduced herself as the head of Gryffindor House, stating that they value loyalty, bravery, chivalry and an appropriate level of risk taking. They next met a short, jolly looking woman named professor Sprout who spoke of Hufflepuff's kindness, loyalty, honesty and inclusivity. Next came a man who must have been less than half of professor Sprout's height, who introduced himself as professor Flitwick and boasted Ravenclaw's individuality, curiosity, creativity and wit. Last came Sev - professor Snape - who was still outwardly distracted as he spoke of Slytherin's ambition, assertiveness, adaptability and goal-oriented nature.

"Yes, yes, very good. As you can see, all four houses hold important values unique to them. Now, as professor McGonagall calls your name, please be seated and await your sorting. Once you have been sorted, you may join your prefects at your house table and wait to be escorted up to your dormitories." Dumbledore again sat down at the professor's table, "Let the sorting commence!"

"Abbott, Hannah." McGonagall called out.

A terrified looking blonde girl with wide blue eyes scuffled forward and sat on the rickety stool in front of them. The hat wasn't even on her head for ten seconds before it shouted out;

" _HUFFLEPUFF_ "

"Adalwulf, Drina."

She had known she would be one of the first, but had hoped there would be a few more people with surnames beginning with A to precede her. She felt her hands shaking as she walked forwards. Severus finally looked down at her, shooting her what he considered to be a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath, sat down, and everything went black as the hat went over her head.

_"Ahh, Adalwulf. Slythe- or? My, my. What do we have here? You are quite unlike your father before you. Does your mind come from your muggle mother, perhaps? It is a very sharp mind. You are wise beyond your years, whether this is a good thing or a bad - remains up for debate. Hmmmm, yes, curious, very curious... Where do you think you belong, child?"_

"I'm not going to do your job for you." She muttered, heart pounding.

_"Fire of a Gryffindor, mind of a Ravenclaw, ambition of a Slytherin, very difficult, yes, very difficult indeed..."_

"No Hufflepuff?" She asked out of curiosity.

_"No, sweet child. No. I see kindness, although it is buried deep. I see tolerance, buried even deeper. You lack patience. You are not honest, not even to yourself..."_

"Can you just sort me?" She snapped, getting more anxious by the moment.

_"Your anger burns hot, Gryffindor house would not do at all. You require an environment that will quell that streak - your angry monster, as you refer to it. Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor at all, too much judgement for you there..."_

"I have to be a Slytherin."

_"The words are your fathers, yet they come out of your mouth. What do you want, child?"_

"I want you to do your job." It had to have been over five minutes now, she was getting desperate.

_"It has in fact been five and a half minutes, child. A hatstall, for the first time in twelve years. You are difficult, difficult, difficult."_

"Stop reading my mind!"

_"Yes, your mind is yours and yours alone. There is only one house that will grant you the opportunity to expand that great mind and begin speaking your words instead of your father's. It must be - RAVENCLAW - or..."_

But it was too late. McGonagall yanked the hat off her head. Her eyes widened with fear as she realised what had just happened. Draco's mouth fell open, betrayal and confusion clear in his eyes. She desperately looked back at Severus, who's shocked expression mirrored her own. There was only one thing she could think of, one thing circling around her mind - her father was going to _kill_ her.


	9. First Year: Rose-Colored Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drina has a conversation with Severus, awaits the inevitable and tries her best to avoid Anthony Goldstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You got me nervous  
> I'm right at the end of my rope  
> A half-empty girl  
> Don't make me laugh, I'll choke”  
> \- Rose-Colored Boy (Paramore)

Drina stumbled over to the Ravenclaw table, panic setting in. A couple of the prefects shot her sympathetic smiles while others just ignored her. Name after name was called out, most being sorted in no more than a few seconds. Crabbe and Goyle, both in Slytherin. The bushy haired girl - Hermione Granger - had taken a few minutes, but not as long as she had. She was feeling like more of a freak by the second.

"Hi!" 

She spun around and saw a boy, tall for their age but all elbows and knees. Sun-kissed skin and wild, sandy blond hair giving the impression of a child who spent the majority of his time running free outdoors.

"Isn't this cool? I can't believe I'm at Hogwarts!" He continued in a sort of northern English accent, "Can you talk? It's ok if you can't! My mum tried to teach me sign language but I kind of suck at it. My name is Anthony, by the way."

"Do you know who I am?" She blurted out, cheeks immediately burning with embarrassment,

"You're Drina!" Anthony smiled in a way that could only be described as chaotic, "I kind of know about your family. My dad is a pureblood, Goldstein. Not that it really matters. Maybe it does to you I guess!"

"Father says that if you mix pure blood with muggle blood you get mud." Her father's words fell from her mouth before she could stop them,

"My mum isn't a muggle!"

She again focused her attention on the sorting. It never occurred to her before that she had _no idea_ how to interact with regular children. Draco sat down on the stool, the hat barely touching his blonde head before screaming out the correct house. Slytherin. He sauntered over to join Crabbe and Goyle, a triumphant smirk tugging at his lips. After a while, McGonagall called out;

"Potter, Harry!"

Murmurs and gasps surrounded them as the skinny boy that Severus had been staring at shuffled up to the stool. The hat sat atop his head for no more than a minute. Deafening cheers broke out from the prefects as he was sorted into Gryffindor. Draco rolled his eyes, shrinking down in his seat.

"Did you know that _I_ was almost put in Gryffindor?" Anthony said, not taking the hint that she wasn't interested, "Not that I'm surprised. Dad always said I belong in Gryffindor because I 'exude chaos.' I dunno what that means but doesn't it sound cool? My parents were both Ravenclaws, so is my sister. My grandparents on my dad's sider were Gryffindors though, but I guess I belong here, the hat is never wrong!"

"Exude means to give off. You give off an air of chaos." She said without looking at him,

"Well you definitely belong here! You're like, super smart!"

She glared at him, noticing a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"I belong in Slytherin."

"Obviously not!"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Nope!"

Thankfully she was saved by the prefects, calling for everyone to follow them up to Ravenclaw tower. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, catching Draco and Pansy glaring at her. She held her head high and glared right back before following the other Ravenclaws, being sure to avoid Anthony Goldstein.

...

When she awoke the next morning, Drina hoped that it had all just been a bad dream. As she slowly focused her eyes on the dark blue curtains surrounding her bed, she realised that it wasn't. She peeked out into the room and sighed in relief, realising that she was the only one there. Her three roommates had seemed pleasant enough yesterday evening, not that any of them had spoken to her. 

It was Sunday, the last day to get her bearings before classes began. Although she likely wouldn't even get the chance to attend any classes now. She wondered if her father had already heard of her sorting. If not, he would soon, and that would be the end of that. She dragged herself out of bed, getting dressed and heading down to The Great Hall for breakfast.

"Drina." Severus pulled her to the side as soon as she entered the great hall, "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to speak with you yesterday. How are you?"

"I don't understand, why am I not in Slytherin?" She whispered in a panic,

"I should have known, I'm certain that part of me did know. You are far too clever for your own good, far too open minded, curious - however much you attempt to mask it. You are precisely where you need to be."

"But _you're_ all of those things too and you were in Slytherin!" She pleaded, "Father won't let this happen."

"It has already happened. Your father can not overpower the sorting hat."

She looked down at her feet, unsure.

"You can escape his shadow in Ravenclaw house. Slytherin would not have granted you that opportunity."

Her head shot up in fear.

"You- you can't say that! My father is a great wizard!" Her voice quivered, as though she no longer truly believed it herself,

"It's all right, it's all right. He is not here." He reached out to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly,

"Promise it'll be ok?"

"It. Will. Be. Ok." He said slowly, "Headmaster Dumbledore is aware of your... situation. He will not allow anything to happen to you. _I_ will not allow anything to happen to you."

"What happens when I have to go home for the holidays?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. Please do try to just focus on being eleven years old, for once in your life." He glanced over to the Ravenclaw table, "I understand your upbringing, however am I correct in stating that you no longer believe even half of the words that you parrot back to your father?"

She again looked down at her feet, unwilling to admit her betrayal.

"All I am saying is, do not let your father's thoughts destroy potential friendships before they have begun. I made that mistake at your age and it remains the biggest regret of my life."

She looked up at him with curiosity. In the whole time she had known him, he had never even spoken of his time at Hogwarts.

"What's going on with Harry Potter? I saw you glaring at him yesterday." She asked, thinking she may get an answer while he was already discussing his personal life,

"Please do remember that I am your professor now. We must keep personal conversations to a minimum." He responded after a pause,

"We just had a pretty personal conversation though. Why won't you tell me?"

"Merlin, you are more like your mother than you know." He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut with an exasperated sigh, "Go, eat. Remember my words."

She nervously walked over to the Ravenclaw table, feeling wildly out of place as she searched for an empty space to sit.

"Hey! Hey! Drina! Over here!"

It was Anthony Goldstein, wildly waving to her. She paused, before figuring it was better than standing here all day.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd actually come over. Cool! What did Snape want?"

"Nothing. He's just my godfather."

"No way!" He gawked at her, "He's kinda scary though."

"He isn't!" She glared, already regretting her decision, "He just... likes wearing black."

"Ok, you're funny." He laughed, "Hey, this is Terry!"

He gestured to the boy sitting on his other side. Slightly shorter than Anthony but just as lanky, hazel eyes practically bulging out of his round face in wonder.

"Our beds are right beside each other in our dorm. Who do you share with?"

"I dunno." She muttered, willing him to stop talking as she started to nibble on some toast,

"I'm so excited to start classes tomorrow! I can't believe we finally get to learn real magic. Although I've picked up some stuff from my parents, I got into so much trouble over the summer for stealing my sister's wand. She's in second year now but she's smarter than most of the third years!"

Oh my Merlin. Did he _ever_ stop? His incessant positivity and mindless chatter made her feel sick.

"What do you have first tomorrow anyways? Drina?"

"Oh, um, potions. With Sev."

"Who?"

"Snape. Professor Snape." She corrected herself.

Thinking of him as a professor instead of her godfather was already proving difficult.

"Cool! Same. I wonder why he's teaching first years now? Doesn't he usually teach the NEWT students? My sister said her potions professor was called professor Clarke last year."

"Because of Harry Potter, apparently. That's what I've overheard anyway. The headmaster wants him taught by the best." She said, resigning to the fact that participating in this conversation could not be avoided forever.

She would be gone soon anyway, moved to Durmstrang or homeschooled - or killed. Whenever her father found out about her sorting. So what did it matter?

"Woah, how do you know all that?" He asked in awe,

"He's frequently at my house. I overhear some of his discussions with my father."

"Drina, that's _so cool_!" He exclaimed, clearly impressed, "You have an inside look at what the professors are doing! With that kind of information we could do anything! You have to keep eavesdropping, help me plan some sick pranks!"

She glared at him in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that! Why do you always look at me like that? It's like... extra credit, you know? I have to learn magic properly or I can't do anything good. I plan them out so well, no one ever suspects me and I never get caught! Maybe that's why I wasn't in Gryffindor. I can't wait to get proper creative this year!"

"Anthony! Look!" The other boy - Terry - chimed in.

He opened his bag and they saw it filled to the brim with Zonko's products.

"We don't have anything like this in normal England, non-wizard England I mean. This is like, wicked. Unreally wicked!"

"Wait, are you muggleborn?" Anthony asked, excitement filling his eyes,

"Yep! It was such a shock when professor McGonagall showed up at our door. My dad tried to call the cops three times before he finally listened to her." Terry rolled his eyes,

"Whats a cop?"

"Oh, um, these dudes in uniforms. If anyone breaks the law they arrest them?" Terry tried to explain,

"Aurors!"

"Yes! I did know that. I got a bunch of books about the wizarding world from McGonagall, I read them all in like a week. It's just... unreal! I keep thinking I'll just wake up back in my house at some stage!"

"I've never been friends with a muggleborn before! This is awesome." Anthony was practically jumping up and down in his seat, "You have to tell me more about muggle stuff! One of my grandmas is a muggle, but we don't really see her."

"Only if you be my friend and help me plan some proper wizard pranks!"

"Wizard pranks!" He laughs, "So cool. I can't believe I already have two friends!"

Drina froze and shot him yet another glare. What in Merlin's name had given him the impression that she was his friend? She aggressively tore another chunk out of her toast, zoning out the rest of their conversation and wondering how many hours she had left until the inevitable.


	10. First Year: Wrath of The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Emmerich finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Forgiving who you are  
> For what you stand to gain  
> Just know that if you hide  
> It doesn't go away”  
> \- Little Dark Age (MGMT)

Drina's favourite hobby had quickly become ignoring Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. The two boys, for whatever reason, still refused to leave her alone. She tugged at her blue tie in frustration, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice. It was the first day of classes and she was more on edge than ever before.

"Look!" Anthony slapped her arm to get her attention.

She followed his gaze, seeing Severus and McGonagall leap back from the staff table and rush out of the great hall.

"Do you know what they're up to? Dumbledore never even showed up this morning! Did you notice?"

The sense of impending doom was closing in. She shook her head and began counting the minutes.

_"Drina Adalwulf to the headmaster's office. That is Drina Adalwulf to immediately report to the headmaster's office"_

Eleven minutes and fourteen seconds. She stood, feeling a wave of panic as everyone's attention turned to her.

"I'll come with you!" Anthony scrambled up.

She shook her head, not allowing herself to feel as she rushed out of the room.

"-does not mean anything, she can accomplish _great_ things in Ravenclaw house!" Severus was pleading from inside Dumbledore's office.

She braced herself and walked through the open door.

" _You!_ " Emmerich roared, eyes blazing, "How could you let this happen? You bring _shame_ upon this respected family!"

"I'm sorry-"

"We must discuss this amongst adults, Mr. Adalwulf. She is too young-" McGonagall interjected,

" _You_ will not tell me how to raise my heir!"

Drina had never seen her father lose himself in this way before. He had always been so cold, so calculated. This was unrestrained fury. In that moment she knew that he was capable of killing her.

"If you are too foolish to adhere to our family's most ancient traditions, I will not have you attend this backwards establishment. Mudbloods roaming the halls at every turn - this is no place for education!" He spat,

"She may be your daughter, but this is my school and I will not tolerate such language." Dumbledore stood, the fire in his eyes matching Emmerich's.

Drina had never considered the headmaster to be a particularly intimidating man. Now for the first time, she caught a glimpse of the powerful wizard she had read stories of.

"Furthermore, you are not her only parent. Therefore you are not to make such a decision without first consulting your wife." He gestured towards the door.

Drina's stomach dropped as she saw her mother standing there, eyes locked with her husband.

"What in Salazar's name is _she_ doing here?" Emmerich asked, approaching her, "I remain in this marriage as a charitable act, woman. You will stay out of my way and you will not question how I raise my heir."

Carmen glanced over to Severus. He gave her a nod so minuscule that Drina wondered if she had imagined it. However it seemed to be all the reassurance she needed.

"I can't do this anymore. I won't do this anymore. I want out."

"Excuse me?" Emmerich enunciated,

"I can't stand by as you abuse our daughter any longer! She has _one_ chance at freedom, and you want to take it from her because she's in the _wrong house_?" She was quickly becoming hysterical, "It's a _school sorting system_! It holds no importance to her life after Hogwarts!"

"You... _dare_... speak back to me."

_He's going to kill us,_ Drina thought to herself.

"You should be grateful to still live under my roof you muggle bitch! To be with a great wizard like me! I am all you have!"

"No. I have my daughter, and she deserves a life better than anything you could ever give. You are a loveless monster, Emmerich, and I hate myself for ever falling for it!" Carmen screamed.

Then, seemingly in slow motion, he raised his wand. His face twisted into something truly evil as he began to speak.

_"Avada-"_

A haunting shriek tore from Drina's throat as Severus sprung to action, roughly pushing Carmen aside and casting a rushed shield charm. The green flash of death demolished a grand bookcase mere inches from his chest. Dumbledore and McGonagall attempted to restrain Emmerich.

_"Diffindo."_

McGonagall looked down as a deep cut appeared on her side. Severus stormed over, furious. The office was being lit up with a multitude of curses. Things shattered and tore around them. It was so bright that Drina could barely see who had the upper hand.

"You are loyal to me, Severus! Do not forget who I am!" Emmerich yelled over the noise,

"You know nothing of my loyalties!" He hissed through gritted teeth, _"Sectumsempra!"_

Emmerich only half managed to dodge it. His wand clattered to the ground as multiple gashes sliced up his right arm. Him and McGonagall leapt forward simultaneously, him just managing to grab the hornbeam wand before she did. He glared around the room, realising he was outnumbered.

"This is not over, you will regret this. All of you!" He yelled maniacally.

He turned and leapt out of an open window before anyone had time to react. The professors all rushed to look, but he was gone. Vanished into thin air. The silence was deafening. Drina flinched as she felt someone touch her.

"It's me, sweetheart. It's just me."

She sank down to her knees and clung to her mother, shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, none of this should have happened." She rubbed her hand in reassuring circles across her daughter's back, "I need this marriage dissolved."

"It is difficult to do without both parties consent," Dumbledore began,

"Headmaster, we evidently have a severe case of abuse on our hands! The ministry can not overlook this." McGonagall interjected,

"Yes, this much is clear. Your safety is paramount, Mrs. Adalwulf. I can assure you that we will do all we can to protect you and your daughter."

"And Emmerich?" She asked shakily,

"He shall be caught, and he will face the Wizengamot." Dumbledore assured her, "Until such a time, we will move you into a safe house. With round the clock auror surveillance. You will be unreachable."

"We must dissolve this marriage promptly, headmaster. They are married in accordance with the old ways. He will be able to track her easily whilst they remain bonded." Severus said,

"Ahh." Dumbledore didn't sound surprised, "Mrs. Adalwulf, would you allow me to escort you to the ministry?"

Carmen nodded, untangling herself from her daughter's desperate grasp.

"Hear that? We're safe now. We're free." She smiled, "You're safe here, ok?"

She nodded, watching Dumbledore take her mother's arm and disappear through the floo network. Severus helped her to her feet, wrapping his his arms around her. She buried herself in the comfortable scent of smoke and herbs that permeated his robes.

"I am horrified that this has been allowed to go on for so long, Miss Adalwulf. Has it always been like this at home?" McGonagall asked,

"This is nothing." She muttered, straightening herself out,

"Severus?"

"Sev saved me! Many times." She cut in, noting McGonagall's accusatory tone, "He's been the only one looking out for mother and I. He just... couldn't be too obvious. You saw how father gets when anyone speaks against him."

"Of course." She sighed, "On behalf of the adults in your life, I am deeply sorry that you have had to watch this unfold. Would you feel better taking today off from your classes? We have all missed first period, it seems."

"No, please no. It's only the first day. I just want to be normal."

She pressed her lips together, but nodded.

"Minerva, you should go to the hospital wing." Severus frowned at her bloodstained robes,

"Ah, yes." She nonchalantly glanced down at the open wound, "I implore you to remember that I can handle myself, Severus. Do not move to fight for me in such a way again. Understood?"

He nodded, looking down at his feet. For a moment Drina did not see her protector, but merely a sheepish schoolboy being scolded by his professor.

"Very well. I will leave you to escort Miss Adalwulf to her second period class before getting back to work."

Drina trailed after Severus, the events of the morning replaying in an endless loop in her mind.

"Are you certain? No one would say a thing if you took today off."

She shook her head, determined to just get on with it. Her clammy hands were clenched into tight fists as he opened the door. Thirty pairs of eyes bored into her.

"I have your student, professor Quirrel."

"Ah! P-perfect. Please t-t-take your s-seat!" The professor nervously stuttered, adjusting his purple turban.

Anthony locked eyes with her, frantically waving. She sighed and dropped herself down in the seat beside him.

"What happened? People said there was screaming and crashing coming from Dumbledore's office and-"

"Mr. G-Goldstein!" The twitchy professor squeaked, "P-please refrain from interrupting m-my c-c-class with social ch-chatter!"

"Sorry Sir." Anthony muttered, sinking down in his seat.

Drina tried to ignore everyones eyes on her. She tried to ignore Anthony incessantly bouncing his feet under the table in anticipation of a story she had no desire to tell. She tried to ignore Draco constantly glaring back at her.

By the time the hour had come to an end, she couldn't remember a single word that had come out of professor Quirrel's mouth.


	11. First Year: New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drina shares a secret, and her father isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And all around the world was waking, I never could go back  
> 'Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open  
> And finally it seemed that the spell was broken”  
> \- Blinding (Florence + The Machine)

"Ok, what happened this morning?"

Anthony had been bursting with anticipation for half the day, and as usual Drina was doing her best to avoid him. She stared down at her plate in frustration as him and Terry sat down beside her.

"Is something bad happening? We were really freaked out when you didn't show up to potions and then-"

"Do you ever just _shut up_?" She exclaimed, "Don't you think that if I wanted to talk to you I'd have talked to you by now?"

"Let's just go find Eddie and Michael." Terry muttered awkwardly,

"You can if you want." He shrugged, turning his attention back to Drina, "My mum always says that everyone deserves kindness, especially people who look like they don't... or something like that. It sounds better when she says it."

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me!"

"I don't! I just kind of know about your family and I think all that stuff about blood is weird. I think you should be friends with whoever you want."

"So do I, and I don't want to be your friend. So go away."

"Nope." He grinned, "You're in Ravenclaw for a reason. You're different and I know it! I never give up."

"I'm not talking about this morning." She grumbled,

"Ok, and I'm still not leaving."

He began to pile his lunch plate with food, long arms precariously swinging around the golden tableware. However frustrating he was, she had to admire his persistence.

_ September 4 2014 _

"Drina! Adalwulf, right?"

Drina looked up in surprise, not used to hearing anyone other than Anthony address her directly. A short girl with bushy brown hair was rapidly approaching her.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about your family. Are you ok? I heard that your dad was here the other day, I bet he's not happy that you're in Ravenclaw."

She stumbled over her words so quickly that Drina could barely keep up, her teeth seemingly too large for her mouth.

"Um, I'm fine." She frowned, wondering what sort of rumours were being spread.

"Bloody hell, of all the people to be friends with."

She spotted a lanky ginger boy walking towards them - with none other than Harry Potter himself! She had never seen him this close before and was shocked at how skinny he was, almost malnourished. Shy green eyes hidden behind a wonky pair of circular glasses, half masked by a wild mop of black hair.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business who _I_ talk to, but for your information I was just asking if she was ok after everything with her dad."

Hermione crossed her arms defensively across her chest and glared at the ginger boy.

"Proper mental that! I heard he hexed McGonagall's mouth shut. She had to go to Madame Pomfrey and everything." The boy's blue eyes widened,

"Honestly Ronald, do you believe _everything_ that people tell you?" Hermione huffed,

"It's reasonable! That family is mental, all of them. Proper purebloods. I know you don't really have friends, but no friends is better than that."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed awkwardly,

"I'd find some new sources, _Ronald._ I'll have you know that my mother is a muggle. _You're_ more pureblood that I am. Weasley, I presume?" Drina looked him up and down.

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. No one was to know of her mother's blood status. Although she half-wondered if it even mattered anymore. The family that she had grown up in now no longer existed.

"You're lying!" Ron accused,

"Wait and see then," She shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be all over The Prophet soon enough."

 _It didn't matter anymore._ She had just told her father's best kept secret, and he wasn't there. He wasn't there to punish her betrayal. She wondered if she would ever even see him again.

"You're not even a pureblood?" Hermione gasped,

"Nope!" She grinned, a hysterical giggle escaping her lips.

She almost expected her father to break through the walls and kill her on the spot... but he didn't. He still was not there. He very likely would never again be there. It was the first taste of freedom she'd had her entire life.

"Who's your mum then?" Ron asked,

"Uh, Ron? Maybe we should just leave her alone." Harry muttered,

"Yes, honestly. You are so _rude_!" Hermione added.

"I'm Harry, by the way." He said to Drina,

"I know."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. Drina cringed when she recognised Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh look! Four days into being a blood-traitor and you're already associating with Weasleys and mudbloods."

"Did he just say-" Ron gasped in horror,

"I heard all about what a disgrace you and your mother are! She was your father's biggest mistake. Oh no wait, that would be _you_ \- his mudblood daughter!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, right on cue as Draco smirked triumphantly. Drina didn't even try to stop her angry monster as it grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at his smug face.

"Remember what happened last time you called me that?" She hissed.

Draco stepped back, fear flashing through his eyes.

"You're mad! You got the worst of both your parents, Adalwulf."

"Go away then, _Malfoy_."

He glared at her and turned on his heel, walking away with his bodyguards.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron exclaimed, "Has he called you that before?"

"Many times." She put her wand away,

"And? What did you do? He seemed proper scared of you."

"I hexed him." She shrugged, "A few years ago, he wouldn't shut up, so I hexed him."

All three Gryffindors stared at her in wonder.

"You're telling me that you already knew hexes a few years ago?" Hermione gasped, "That's _illegal_!"

"My dad told me that the Black's and the Lestrange's - you know, _those_ kind of families - taught really little kids horrible stuff like that. They all went mad." Ron took a step back,

"I've read about those families! Wow, I can't believe you grew up like that!" Hermione sounded more curious than anything,

"My father is a great wizard," Drina began, "...but not a very good father."

She flinched, looking around. He still wasn't there.

"Well, we can't always choose our family." Harry added sombrely, "Um, you should walk to dinner with us."

"So you must have known Draco for a while then." Hermione asked, walking beside her,

Drina nodded, trying not to think about the girl's blood status.

"How do you know each other? You obviously aren't friends."

She sighed. It seemed that all anyone at this school wanted to do was question her about the details of her life.

"We were homeschooled together by Sev- Snape."

Hermione gasped in shock.

"No secret why you're like that then. Imagine being raised by your crazy dad and _Snape_ " Ron shuddered,

"Professor Snape is the kindest man I know!" Drina vehemently stood up for her beloved godfather,

"You must not know many people then."

She glared at him as they entered the great hall.

"Do you know why he hates me so much?" Harry asked, trying to appear unbothered,

"I don't. I did ask though as I thought it was odd, he's always been kind to me."

He looked down and shrugged, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Well I don't think you're mad. You're nowhere near as bad as Draco Malfoy anyway!" Hermione said, "I actually think it's cool that you're standing up for yourself. Not everyone has to be like their parents."

"Yeah." Drina nodded, revelling in her newfound freedom, "Not everyone does."

She had held an entire conversation with a muggleborn. In fact she hadn't even completely hated it. Still, her father was not there. Her hands were shaking, the giddy feeling laced with mania. She wondered if she could do anything. Would he ever find out? She walked over to the Ravenclaw table, buzzing.

"Hi Drina!" Anthony grinned up at her, "Me and Terry are planning our first real prank!"

"My mum is a muggle!" She blurted out,

"Ok." He didn't miss a beat, "Wanna listen to us plan?"

She nodded, shakily sitting down beside him. His face lit up as he spoke, bright eyes animating every expression as he waved his hands around. She had never met someone so enthusiastic before.

"What do you think?" He turned towards her,

"Huh?"

"She never pays attention." Terry muttered, stabbing a potato with his fork,

"Nah, it's fine. Can you tell us about what happened the other day yet?"

"My father showed up." She tried to swallow her discomfort, he wasn't there, "He's not happy that I'm in Ravenclaw. Slytherin is the only honourable house for pureblooded families like mine."

"That's proper mental that, I don't understand the blood stuff."

"The magical gene runs stronger when it is untainted by muggle ancestry... um, that's what my father says"

"Well I can already see that I'm way better than you in potions. My muggle blood can't be that bad." Terry pouted, his round face scrunching up.

Anthony threw his head back and laughed, wild blond hair bouncing around his face. She wondered what it was like to feel so carefree.

"That's wild, that. There are tons of rumours going around but I didn't want to believe anything until I talked to you." He shrugged,

"Did he really fight Dumbledore?" Terry exclaimed,

"Kind of." She shrugged,

"Well, you're with me now!" Anthony puffed out his skinny chest, "Master of chaos!"

She let out a hysterical laugh, taking in the ridiculousness of him implying that he could take on her father.

"Hey, I've never heard you laugh before! Cool! Can we be proper friends now?"

"Why though?"

"Well you're funny and interesting and like, super smart. We need you or our pranks will suck!" He smiled sincerely, "I'm good at knowing if people are cool or not, and you're cool, deep down."

"Really, really deep down." Terry added, not as sure of the new addition to their duo,

Anthony rolled his eyes and grinned. If his smile got any wider his face would surely split in two.

"Hello."

She looked up to notice one of the girls from her dormitory standing over her anxiously, hugging her bag to her chest.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check on you. We share a dorm, I'm Padma." She said in a soft voice, "I heard that you got shouted at in Dumbledore's office the other day."

"Yes. Thanks. I'm fine."

The blush that spread across her cheeks was hidden by a curtain of long, black hair.

"Ok. If you want someone to talk to though, I'm a pureblood too. Patil. You won't recognise the name but we're one of the oldest magical families in India. I might kind of understand you."

"I doubt it, but thanks."

Padma blinked, a small frown creasing between her dark eyes.

"Right. Well, bye then." She mumbled before walking off.

Drina went over the conversation in her mind as she half-heartedly pecked at her dinner. 

"That was rude of me, wasn't it?" She eventually asked,

"A bit." Anthony admitted,

"A lot!" Terry scoffed.

She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She was never going to fit in like them.


	12. First Year: Trolls & Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drina's core beliefs continue to get challenged, and Severus is suspicious. Also, a mountain troll.   
> TW: Mild swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long - holiday craziness! Back to it now though. I will be uploading a lot this week to make up for it!

_October 31 2014_

Time with Anthony seemed to move as quickly as he did. The leaves turned from green to gold, falling to the ground and giving way to a perpetual chill. Drina had spent a fear-filled two weeks with her mother over the October holidays. The ‘safe-house’ provided by Dumbledore had felt anything but, the feeling of unease further perpetuated by round-the-clock auror surveillance and daily check-ins. All to no avail. Emmerich was still at large and her mother was getting more neurotic by the day. She never thought that seeing the inside of Ravenclaw Tower would provide this much relief.

Anthony and Terry still spent every waking moment rattling on about whatever prank they were planning. Drina was just glad to not have to speak much. It seemed that whenever she did it came out all wrong. Like she was just pretending to be normal, and everyone could see right through her mask. So she spent her days hiding behind her new friends, and her nights trying to hide from the nightmares.

The door to the common room suddenly slammed shut. Drina looked up from her charms essay, spotting Anthony and Terry come in behind a bossy looking blonde girl.

“-need to take this more seriously, Anthony!” The girl was berating him,

“I answered, didn’t I?”

“The point of the riddle is to work on your logic skills, not to act like an annoying _child_!”

“Whatever- oh, hi Drina!”

He ran over to her with a smile. Anthony smiled at everyone as though they had hung the sun. She still couldn’t wrap her head around his endless supply of positivity. She glanced back at the blonde girl, who was now angrily stomping her way up to the girls dormitory.

“That’s my sister Charlotte, second year, but she acts like she’s head bloody girl!” He rolled his eyes collapsing on the chair opposite her,

“She probably will be one day.”

“Shut up Terry!” He groaned, “Can you imagine? I’d never head the end of it.”

“Well, you do kind of annoy her on purpose.” Terry said, “The riddle wasn’t even hard.”

“What was it?” Drina asked, curiosity overwhelming her shyness,

“‘What goes up but never comes down?'” Terry told her,

“Apparently ‘Charlotte’s ego’ was the wrong answer.” Anthony smirked, an all too familiar chaotic gleam in his eyes,

“Age.” Drina said,

“Obviously!” He exclaimed, “I was just having some fun.”

She shook her head, focus returning back to her essay.

“What are you working on?”

When Anthony was around, there was no focusing on anything but him.

“The Alohomora essay.”

“Really? I handed that in last week.” He grabbed the parchment, reading through what she had written, “You’ve barely started. You know it’s due on Monday, right?”

“Thanks for the tip.” She snapped, snatching her parchment back,

“Wait, you guys have started that?” Terry’s eyes widened in terror.

She sighed, trying to zone them out as she continued writing. By the time the sun slowly sank behind the vast mountainside, she was done.

“We should go to dinner! It’s the Hallowe’en feast tonight!” Anthony said as soon as she put down her quill.

When they entered the great hall, she was again reminded of the pure magic inside Hogwarts Castle. Carved pumpkins adorned the ceiling, floating alongside the candles. The long tables were decorated with a stunning array of leaves and branches in all colours. She looked up to the staff table and noted Severus uncomfortably sitting around great wreaths of orange and gold flora. It was beautiful.

As they took their seats, Headmaster Dumbledore took to the podium amidst a wave of giggles. His trademark lilac robes had been transfigured to a bright orange, his pointed hat to match. Sown into the fabric were small pumpkins and red leaves, with a long pumpkin stalk twisting around his hat. There even appeared to be miniature pinecones woven into his silver beard.

“Good evening and Happy Hallowe’en, everyone. Firstly, I would like to extend my well wishes to you all. I hope you are having a wonderful year at Hogwarts so far, and enjoyed your holidays. I would also like to personally thank whoever took the time to style my robes this evening. I find them to be quite fetching, and congratulate you on your magnificent spellwork.” He turned his head to one side and shot a wink towards the Gryffindor table, “Please note that curfew will be flexible this evening, as it is a celebration. Now, let the feast begin!”

Massive gold platters of food appeared in front of them. Turkey, ham, sausages, roast vegetables, pumpkin pasties, pumpkin juice- anything you could imagine! Drina didn’t know where to look. It was wonderful! She started meticulously piling her plate, making sure to try some of everything.

“Did you see Dumbledore’s robes? Look!” Anthony pointed over at two redheaded boys at the Gryffindor table, “Fred and George Weasley.” He said adoringly,

“Weasley?” Drina scrunched up her nose.

The boys were identical and looked as carefree as Anthony. Grinning with pride as their peers patted them on the back. They barely resembled Ron, pumpkin orange hair the only thing giving away their relation.

“Third years, prank masters! Their brother Ron is in our year.”

“I know.” Drina said, “We’ve spoken.”

“Oh really? Is he cool too?”

“No.”

“Oh, ok.” Anthony shrugged, believing her without question, “That sucks!”

“I think he’s cool!” Terry said defensively, “He stands up for me sometimes when the Slytherins bully me.”

“The Slytherins bully you?” Drina asked,

“I’m muggleborn.” He shrugged, a light flush spreading across his cheeks,

“Oh, right.” She frowned, unsure how to feel.

Over the past weeks, Drina had grown to quite like Terry Boot. Although it was clear that the feeling wasn’t quite reciprocated. He was an outcast, much like herself he never quite felt as though he belonged. Too magical for the muggle world and too muggle for the magical world. His insecurities perpetually reflected outwards from his hazel eyes, as though he was waiting for the moment when someone would leap out and tell him that it was all just a great joke.

She had grown up believing that muggleborns were all idiots. Lesser than simply for the blood that ran through their veins. Blood that they had no more of a choice in than she did. Getting to know Terry was challenging that belief, although she wouldn’t admit it on a conscious level. He was kind, he was funny, he was _smart_. Smarter than she was at times, certainly when it came to Potions and Herbology.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the thunderous crash of someone bursting through the great hall doors. A thousand pairs of eyes turned and saw a white-faced Professor Quirrel, shaking as he stopped in the centre of the room. With a sharp intake of breath he began to shout;

“Troll! Troll- in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!” He exhaled as the last speck of colour ran from his chalky face, “Thought you ought to know.”

He collapsed to the ground in a flurry of purple robes. There was a split second of absolute silence, then- panic. Drina was frozen to her seat as frenzied shrieks of fear erupted all around her. Terry leapt up, head darting back and forth and eyes as wide as ever. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water. Even Anthony looked concerned. His usually unbothered look replaced with one of curious uncertainty.

“SILENCE.” Dumbledore roared.

The chaos ended as quickly as it had begun and everyone’s worried stares flicked over to the headmaster. Despite the gravity of the situation, Drina couldn’t help but wonder how he could take himself seriously in his Hallowe’en decorated robes. The pinecones in his beard bobbed around as he spoke.

“Everyone please remain calm. Prefects, you will escort your houses back to your common rooms. Professors, please assist. Head staff will follow me down to the dungeons.”

Dumbledore rushed out of the great hall with the speed of a much younger man. Following him closely were the four heads of house. Drina tried to get some sort of clue as to what was going on in Severus’ eyes, but as usual his face was a blank slate as he ran by.

“Ravenclaws, this way! Ravenclaws, this way! Follow me! I am a _prefect_!” The firm voice of Penelope Clearwater rang across the table.

“What the hell is this all about?” Anthony exclaimed as they scrambled to follow the rest of their house,

“I don’t know.” Drina replied,

“Do you reckon there’s an actual troll?” Terry shuddered, “How’d that slip past the Ofsted report?”

Drina and Anthony both looked at him with a blank stare.

“Right, human thing- umm, muggle thing. Never mind.”

……

Severus rushed to follow Headmaster Dumbledore out of the great hall. Trolls did not simply wander onto school grounds undetected- no, this had been orchestrated by someone on the inside.

“Headmaster, if I may. It is rather obvious that this was no mistake.” He panted, 

“Obviously, Severus!” Minerva sounded just as out of breath as he was, “Let us work to find the beast before indicting someone.”

They were about to race down the dungeon stairs when a monstrous crash came from above them.

“Filius, Pomona- check the dungeons. Ensure they are secure. Minerva, Severus, come.” Dumbledore’s tone was level, as though he had not just ran half way around the castle.

They went back the way they had came and turned a corner into a bathroom, wands out. The sight that greeted them made even Severus’ dark eyes widen in disbelief. There on the floor lay a great mountain troll, it must have been twelve feet tall. One could almost believe it was dead if not for the vile snorting sound that came from its nose with every exhale. Severus’ face twisted in rage as he looked up to spot the three first year students standing over the troll.

He had detested Harry Potter the second he knew of his existence, even more after he had seen him. He was the walking personification of his guilt. Whenever he met those curious green eyes across his classroom he wanted to hex him into oblivion. They were _her_ eyes. Come back to life on a face that otherwise resembled James Potter so closely that it made him ill. It was as though Lily’s very soul had come back to torment him. To remind him that he deserved to be eternally punished for what he had done.

“What in the name of Godric are you three doing here?” Minerva hissed through clenched teeth.

Severus knew that tone well. She had used it on him many a time in his years as a Hogwarts student. Potter and his two friends simply stared back at her, clearly in some state of shock.

“Do you have _any_ idea how _dangerous_ those creatures are? You might have been _killed_! Bravery and courage does not equal stupidity. As members of the respected house of Godric Gryffindor I expect more of you!” Severus had to hold back his smirk as Potter’s eyes widened further in fear, “You three will never see life outside of detention again, let me tell you! What was your plan, then? Did you think that you would attempt to fight the great best? Merlin- _never_ in all my years have I encountered such unbridled _stupidity_! Miss Granger- I expected better from you of all people!”

“Yes!” The granger girl blurted out, “I thought I could fight it. I had read about them, and wanted to test my knowledge. Ron and Harry saved me! They- they came to find me. If they didn’t I would definitely be dead. They were very brave.”

A lie. Severus could see right through it. The stupid girl was lying to protect her idiot friends. Minerva sighed, running a hand across her face to try and calm herself down.

“Brave, indeed.” Dumbledore grinned, “It is rather remarkable, that three first year students were able to defeat a full grown mountain troll without incident. Is it not, Minerva?”

“I suppose so.” She frowned, taken aback by the headmaster’s blasé attitude, “However my point still stands. Miss Granger, I am at a loss. I have never known you to show such poor judgement. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention in my office every evening of the next month. Potter, Weasley, detentions the same for you two. You are all lucky to be alive. ”

“Very good, very good. Furthermore, I would like to award Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley twenty points each for your outstanding bravery and resourcefulness in the face of danger.” Dumbledore winked,

“Albus-” Minerva spluttered,

“It is done!” He interrupted, “Back to Gryffindor tower, you three. We have a mess to clean up.”

Potter and his friends scuttled out of the room, daft looks of shock plastered upon their faces.

“Albus, these students have not only broken the rules but they have seriously endangered themselves and others with their actions. Do you really think it wise to reward such behaviour?” Minerva asked,

“They have been punished for their wrongdoings and praised for their bravery.” He shrugged, “This ought to be cleaned up before morning, don’t you think?”

“Headmaster-” Severus began,

“Please Severus, you are not required to refer to me by my title. We are equals.”

Severus blinked, the smile on Dumbledore’s face insinuating that they were anything but.

“Right, Albus.” He cleared his throat, wondering when he would stop feeling like a studentpretending amongst the real professors, “I can’t help but wonder if this has anything to do with the philosopher’s-”

“The stone is well guarded. All three of us have made sure of that.”

“Yes, however it seems as though someone else may have knowledge of its whereabouts.” Severus continued, “There is only one man we know of who sought eternal life.”

“He-who-must-not-be-named?” Minerva gasped,

“The stone is protected, and Voldemort is dead. Please, do not create a mountain troll out of a molehill- as the muggles say!” He laughed, the ridiculous green vine on his hat sliding up and down, “I will dispose of this mess. You two are free to go.”

Dumbledore turned around, raising his wand to the troll and giving the impression that the conversation had come to an end. He shared a sideways glance with Minerva and walked out of the room.

“Do not get me wrong, that man is brilliant. Truly a force to be reckoned with!” She said, “But do you ever question his leadership methods?”

“Frequently.”

He stopped suddenly. Regardless of Dumbledore’s thoughts, something still felt wrong. He had to check on the philosopher’s stone. If someone was attempting to steal it, what better time than when the rest of the school was distracted by a great mountain troll?

“Severus?” Minerva asked quizzically,

“I need to check something. Goodnight.”

“Severus!” She called, causing him to stop and look back, “You truly are an equal, I hope you are aware of that. Anyone who still sees you as a student is a fool.”

He gritted his teeth, nodded once and walked away. Resenting the light blush that spread across his sallow cheeks. He quickly walked up to the third floor corridor, opening the old wooden door that marked the beginning of a long passageway. A passageway leading to the chamber where the philosopher’s stone was hidden. Riddled with traps and tests, ensuring that no one would stumble upon it. Accidentally or otherwise.

He shut the door behind him, and found himself face to face with a great beast for the second time that evening. Three monstrous, ugly heads bared their canine teeth at him. The beast was ten times larger than any dog he had ever seen. One giant body with three heads. It seemed that Dumbledore had forgotten to mention this protective measure. He slowly backed away to the door, but it was too late. The beast growled, leaping forward and catching his leg in between one of its sets of jaws. He fell backwards, catching himself just before his head cracked on the stone floor.

“ _Fuck,_ ” He hissed, grabbing for his wand, “Stupefy!”

The thing flew back, giving him just enough time to crawl back out through the door. He sat on the floor for a moment, breathing heavily. The blood from the bite was beginning to seep through his robes. He cast a quick healing spell, knowing that it wouldn’t be enough. He limped to his feet, planning to return to his chambers and apply dittany, perhaps a pain potion for the night. He would die before allowing himself to be seen in the hospital wing. Turning to make the long, painful walk back- he frowned.

“Hello?” He called out.

There came no response, but Severus was sure what he had seen. A flash of purple robes disappearing down the stairs.


	13. First Year: The Prince's Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drina finds a book and Severus is not pleased.  
> She also makes some revelations about friendship.

_November 1 2014_

“Apologies for not speaking with you sooner, Drina. How are you after yesterday’s events?” Severus asked, pouring two cups of sweet nettle tea.

Drina gratefully took the warm cup in her hands, sinking into the weathered couch in his quarters. The small room was dimly lit by a large fireplace and smelt of incense. Looking up at her godfather, she felt wholly safe. As though not even a mountain troll could break through these walls. She lightly blew hot steam from her tea, taking a tentative sip.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just glad Dumbledore got rid of that thing.” She shuddered, “How does a _mountain troll_ even get into Hogwarts?”

“Yes, a true mystery.”

She didn’t miss the sarcasm in his tone. He dulled the flame under the teapot and winced, attempting to conceal a limp as he sat down beside her.

“Did you hurt your leg?”

“No.” He snapped, “I misstepped, that’s all. How have you been finding Hogwarts thus far?”

“It’s been okay.” She shrugged, realising it was pointless to further push the topic.

“I hope you’ve not been concerning yourself with matters beyond your control.”

“I can’t _not_ think about my father if that’s what you mean.” She frowned, “How have they not caught him yet?”

Severus sighed, turning to look at her with great sadness.

“It is a delicate matter, not as simple as just finding him. There are many factors that must be considered.”

“Why?”

“As a child it is difficult not to see the world in black and white. One day you will lean that every situation— every _person_ you encounter in your life comes in varying shades of grey.” He said carefully.

She looked up at him, a blank expression on her face. Severus still had no idea how to speak to people her age. She often wondered how he even ended up as a teacher.

“It isn’t important.” He shook his head, “He will be found, justice will be served. These things just take time.”

Drina returned her attention to her tea, admiring the green leaves swirling around the bottom. She took another sip, her gaze roaming across the seemingly random array of objects scattered around the room.

“How are you doing in your classes?” Severus tried to restart the conversation.

“Okay, I think. Defence and charms are easy, although professor Quirrel is kind of weird.”

Severus let out a dry laugh, muttering something that sounded like _“agreed.”_

“Transfiguration is hard sometimes, but fine. History is fine, although I definitely remember learning some of the facts differently before school.”

“Yes. Many pureblooded children are.”

“I had no idea that the man who invented the self-stirring cauldron was _muggleborn_!” She exclaimed, “And Gellert Grindelwald is known as a _villain_. I remember last year when father made me practice my calligraphy— he had me copy out an entire speech of his. Told me he was the Dark Lord of his time. Of course, the Dark Lord is bad now too… right?”

“That does not surprise me in the slightest.” Severus narrowed his eyes in annoyance, avoiding the question, “Men like your father have always held a certain disregard for the facts.”

She looked down again, clenching tightly onto her teacup. It was still undoubtedly difficult to hear words against her father. More so when it came from Severus.

“What about potions?” He said, already knowing the answer.

“Well, that one’s not great.”

“Obviously.” He sighed, “I hate to see you failing my class, Drina. You are smart.”

“It’s just hard! Charms is easy, like I can feel what the spell is meant to do before I even learn the wand movement so it just kind of happens. There are no strict rules. With potions if I get one tiny thing wrong I might accidentally blow up the entire school!”

“You overthink it.” He shook his head, “Draco is top of my class, perhaps you two could study together-”

“ _No!_ ” She yelled, horrified at the prospect.

“I also hate to see the two of you on bad terms. You’ve grown up together. He understands you perhaps more than anyone else inside these walls.”

“He’s a twat. He uses everything he knows about me to bully me!”

“Drina, he has his own insecurities. He’s seen his share of bad parenting too.” His voice was unusually soft, “He could do with a friend like you.”

“He could do with _not_ bullying my friends and calling me the M word!” She stood up defiantly, walking over to the teapot.

She heard him sigh as she placed her empty cup on the bench beside a pile of books. The one on top caught her attention. It looked far older than she was, the once dark blue cover now more a worn grey. She picked it up carefully, taking care not to destroy the already fragile binding.

_Advanced Potion Making_

_By Libatius Borage_

She flipped open the front cover and frowned at the words scrawled inside.

_This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince._

Who on earth is that? She flicked through a few pages at random. The words inside were barely legible. Scrawled over by a frantic mass of handwritten notes and symbols. What she could make out appeared to be highly advanced, it was complete gibberish. This had to be a fifth year book at least. Her eyes ran down the page, resting on three words written near the bottom.

_Sectumsempra - for enemies._

The word sounded familiar. She was sure she had heard the spell used before.

“Sev, did you use a spell called _Sectumsempra_ on my father that day in Dumbledore’s office?” She asked, the memory coming back to her.

His head shot up, dark eyes wide with panic. A scowl formed on his face as he leapt up, swearing under his breath at the sudden weight on what Drina assumed was his injured leg. He limped over, roughly snatching the book from her hands.

“Do not go snooping around my belongings!” He hissed.

She stepped back, for the first time seeing the man everyone else was so afraid of. For a split second she thought that she would sooner take on a mountain troll. He sighed, sensing her fear and taking a step back.

“This is _highly_ advanced magic, Drina. NEWT level stuff. You have no business seeing this.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that spell before, until you used it.”

“You are eleven. There are a plethora of spells that you have never heard of.” He said dryly.

“But that seems like a really dark one, I remember what it did! It basically sliced father’s arm off.” She paused to consider it, “I don’t think there are many spells _that_ dark that father hasn’t taught me.”

“Your father doesn’t know everything.”

“So he doesn’t know this one? Why not?”

Severus roughly ran a hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut in exasperation.

“You are _so_ like your mother I may go mad.” He muttered, “This particular spell is of my own invention. As are many of the spells and potions in this book, which I have been adding onto since my sixth year at Hogwarts.”

Drina’s mind was swirling with questions, she opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off.

“No, you may not read it. No, I will not tell you how one goes about creating their own hexes and spells.” He glared at her, “The information in this book is for my eyes only. Do you understand?”

“Who’s the half-blood prince?”

Severus coughed, a rare blush creeping onto his face.

“No more that a childish nickname I coined for myself in my youth.” His eyes narrowed, “That piece of information does not leave this room, and you will not look for this book again.”

Drina nodded, confused at the ferocity with which he protected the prince’s book. He turned away, gently placing it on a top shelf. Out of reach and out of sight, yet very much not out of mind.

“It is after your curfew. Come, I will write a note incase you encounter someone on your way back.”

She took the parchment from his hand, recognising the prince’s untidy scrawl.

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight Drina.” He tried to smile at her, “You are welcome here always.”

She nodded, exiting the room and feeling more awake than she had in a long time. She wanted to tell Anthony about this, and Terry. The revelation shocked her. She’d never before had an instinct to share something significant with her peers. Was this what friendship felt like? She danced around with her thoughts all the way up the winding stairs, pausing outside the Ravenclaw common room. She took hold of the heavy brass eagle and knocked once.

_“If I were to give you one, you would have either two or none. What am I?”_

She groaned, praying to Merlin that a prefect would come and save her soon. Why couldn’t she have just been in Slytherin?

It must have been thirty minutes until Drina heard footsteps approaching. She had sat down with her back against the door, giving up on solving the riddle. Her mind was too full. She had never been more interested in Potions than she had been flicking through the prince’s book. Perhaps if she appealed to Sev’s desperate want for her to excel in his class he would allow her to read through it.

“Adalwulf?”

She had never been more relieved to lay eyes on Penelope Clearwater. An insufferably bossy fifth year who took her role as prefect a little _too_ seriously. Now she was glaring down at Drina, lips pursed and blonde hair tied back into a ponytail so tight that it looked painful. She scrambled up, handing over the note that Severus had written for her.

“I was with professor Snape. I couldn’t figure out the riddle. Sorry.” She muttered.

Penelope’s sharp blue eyes scanned the note in a way reminiscent of McGonagall.

“ _True_ Ravenclaws always know the riddle.” She snapped cruelly, “Maybe one of the Slytherins will give you their password, though.”

“I-”

The door suddenly swung open, and professor Flitwick just about ran into the the two of them. Drina grabbed it before it could swing shut again.

“Whoops!” He chortled, “Good evening Miss Clearwater, Miss Adalwulf. Just making the rounds. Best get to bed!” He winked at Drina, reaching up to pat her on the shoulder before walking off, whistling a merry tune.

“You got lucky this time.” Penelope whispered, roughly shoving past her into the common room.

Drina followed her, head hung in humiliation. She shuffled over to the fireplace, spotting Anthony and Terry.

“Hi Drina! So, we have our final Christmas prank planned out now. We just need to figure out how we’re going to do it. Basically we want it to snow in the great hall. For real, not just the roof charm.” Anthony started, barely giving her a chance to sit down, “We think that if we can find some way to change the barrier charm on the roof-”

“You won’t be able to.”

The three of them turned around, finding the source of the voice to be Padma Patil. She was sitting on an armchair opposite them, writing a letter in elegant calligraphy.

“That kind of magic is permanent, you’ll never be able to touch it. Besides, what if it doesn’t even snow on Christmas?” She rolled her eyes as though this were obvious, “Find a weather changing spell that works inside. We use them all the time for our indoor gardens at home.”

Anthony’s face broke into a wide grin, the beginnings of a scheme fitting together in his mind.

“Of course!” He exclaimed, “It’s obvious now that you’ve said it. Do you know where we would have to look to find something like that?”

“The book we use at home is called ‘ _Wicked Weather: Harnessing the Elements._ ’ It’s by Argo Pyrites. It’s super advanced, but the one spell you need would be easy to find, I think.”

The boys turned away, muttering to each other under their breaths. Drina stared into the fireplace.

_‘If I were to give you one, you would have either two or none. What am I?’_

The stupid riddle wouldn’t leave her alone. If she was a real Ravenclaw she would have figured it out by now. The frustration nearly took place of her curiosity over the prince’s book.

“Drina! Drina!” Anthony whispered.

She blinked away from the fireplace, leaning towards him.

“We want to ask Padma to officially join our friend group. What do you think?”

Not for the first time she wondered how she had found herself in this situation. There was no denying it really, for whatever reason, they were her friends. She was even beginning to truly like them. She finally felt like she had some control over her life. Who she was friends with was her choice and hers alone- oh!

“A choice!” She exclaimed,

“Huh?” Anthony asked, confused,

“The riddle. ‘ _If I were to give you one, you would have either two or none. What am I?_ ’ The answer is a choice!” She melted into the couch, relief washing over her, “I am a true Ravenclaw!”

“Obviously you are,” Anthony rolled his eyes, making no comment on her outburst, “So, Padma?”

Maybe everyone else thought she was crazy. That she was a ticking time bomb of dark magic waiting to explode— but not Anthony. Anthony didn’t care about names or blood or awkward outbursts. She realised then that he truly was her friend.

“Yes.” She nodded, “We need another girl.”

“Cool.” Anthony whispered. Turning to Padma, he raised his voice back to its normal volume, “Padma, you should join our friend group.”

She looked up from her letter, a shocked expression painting her delicate features.

“Alright.” She said quietly after a pause.

“Wicked! Come sit with us then, we need to plan this properly. Do you think they have the book here? If not can you get it from your house?”

She carefully folded her letter, whistling once to call a grand eagle owl who took it in his beak and flew out through an open window. Her mind flitted back to Draco Malfoy and his eagle owl. She wondered if he had found a group of friends like this. She didn’t think that Crabbe and Goyle would be particularly fun to be around.

“Well, the less I have to go home the better. My parents are…” Padma trailed off, as if trying to find the right words.

“Oh, no worries. We’ll find it here.” Anthony shrugged, infallibly understanding.

“Hey, I’m sorry for being rude that time you tried to talk to me in the great hall.” Drina muttered, “Thanks for being nice to me.”

“It’s fine.” Padma shrugged with a smile.

Drina nodded, smiling back at her. A sense of warmth filled her as she looked around at her friends’ faces. Anthony and Terry were already back to animatedly discussing their Christmas prank. Padma flitted in and out of the conversation whenever Anthony was verging on actual insanity. After a while she nudged Drina’s arm.

“Are they always like this?” She whispered.

“This is nothing.” Drina grinned with fondness.


End file.
